Identity
by Adayleia
Summary: Not all keep their birth names in their death, and in the Hueco Mundo sun all shall be revealed. Secrets from the former lives of the Gotei 13. Heavy Crossovers.
1. Innocence

This is going to multi-chaptered with a different Shinigami for each oneshot, I have at least another three complete, but I going to need suggestions for other people.

I don't own Bleach

* * *

Kusajishi Yachiru knows her name, and no, it isn't Kusajishi Yachiru

When she woke up in the 79th district her first thoughts were "I'm Hungry," and "Why the hell am I so young again?"

She can only guess that it has something to do with her missing power, and try as she might she can't bring it back. So when she stumbles upon Zaraki Kenpachi she is not frightened, he is only a familiar figure bathed in blood. When he names her Yachiru she can't help but think of new beginnings.

When Baldy and Feather-head join Ken-chan and her, she feels happy because it's like having her boys back again – albeit cruder and even more chaotic.

She can forget.

But when her shikai ages her body fifteen years and gives her back her strength, Yachiru clenches her gloved fists briefly, and muses the loss of her innocence once again.

Feeling strangely alone without a loud-mouthed blonde, brooding genius and pervert-sensei by her side, Haruno Sakura heads off to war.


	2. Second Chances

I don't own bleach

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei expected to end up in hell; he can only assume that the place he died in gave him a second chance. So he takes it. No massacres, no pillaging, no raping, he simply joins the shinigami academy and graduates at the top of his class. He accepts his position as vice-captain without complaint and serves dutifully.

At the battle during Kuchiki Rukia's execution he lets Yumichika win once he realizes who he's fighting, and doesn't even unseal his sword. Instead he thinks of his past and the nature of forgiveness.

When he does decide to unseal his zanpaktou, it's in front of the other divisions during his test for Captaincy. He can only think gleefully of the havoc the shape of his shikai will cause.

Later, he looks up from the white haori handed to him by the Soutaichou to see Yumichika throwing himself bodily at him; he catches his brother and looks up at Ikkau. Holding out his hand he smirks and remarks "If he's forgiven you then so have I."

And then they are three.

Later, Shuuhei asks them if they know where the others are, and when Jakotsu asks why, Bankotsu simply replies that they can't be the Shichinintai with only three members.

Renkotsu simply shakes his head and wonders if they know that they're still hugging.


	3. Love

Hinamori Momo just wants to die. She knows that she should have died when Aizen-taichou shoved her zanpaktou through her belly. She grits her teeth and her eyes water, but she holds the tears back through sheer force of will.

Glancing down at the mark on her stomach and fingering the weight of her necklace she muses on her weakness. Things have changed; she has changed, irreversibly, irreparably. Hitsugaya-taichou shouldn't have had to save her. She should have known that something was wrong, that the love of her lif- _death_ was a traitor.

Love. Did she really love Aizen-taichou? Yes, she thinks, but her mind flashes back to another brown-haired boy that she had loved and her heart clenches.

_Not as much as him, never as much as him._

And as her fingers pass over the scar, Momo suddenly fells very lonely, because of the two men Sakura-hime has ever truly loved, Li Sayoran would have died before doing that to her.

And this time the tears come.


	4. Weakness

I don't own Bleach. R&R.

* * *

Ise Nanao is the weakest vice-captain in Seireitei.

Yes, prior training has allowed her to wield her zanpaktou with deadly accuracy and yes, she is the strongest kidou master Soul Society has seen in centuries, and if it came down to it Ise Nanao knows she could defeat Aizen if she had to, without a shadow of a doubt, though it would require the release of her darkest secret and strongest power.

But as Ise Nanao pushes Kyoraku-taichou away for the fifth time that day, and she feels the weight of the heavy bauble around her neck and the suppressed and bound power in her heart, she knows her captain doesn't deserve someone as weak as her.

Because if Ise Nanao truly was strong, Higurashi Kagome would never have had to let her friends die just so she could by enough time to destroy a malevolent spider hanyou.

Ise Nanao is weak.


	5. Questions and Answers

I don't own Bleach. lightningstrxu and Artificial Life Creator I'm going to be using your ideas, thank you for offering them.

* * *

The invasion of Hueco Mundo was imminent and Hitsugaya Toshiro stood before the mirror his Lieutenant had placed in their office. With one hand he unconsciously traced his cheekbone, lost in the past.

The Tenth Division Captain hates his height and apparent age, this is no secret, he'll rant and rave about it to any one who mistakes him for a child.

When he had woken up in Rukongai half his previous height and with less than a sixteenth of his power he had let out a roar that shook the heavens. How could _this_ happen, how could his strength have decreased so dramatically? How is any one to take him seriously like this?

After a few months he had been taken in by Granny and Momo and had learned first hand just how humans lived. Then Momo had left and that had dragged up so many painful memories of his death. The death and life of his lover, his sons, what had happened to them? Did they live, die? He spent years pondering these questions.

Then his own power had grown again, and with that his old mindset. He must become powerful enough to know the answers to these questions. He was in and out of the academy in one year. Once they told him how to materialize his Zanpaktou he was set, there wasn't much they could teach him about fighting with a sword that he didn't already know. Shunpo he learned the theory for then excelled at. Kidou was the only thing he had to practice with, and practice he did. Toshiro became strong.

They called him the reincarnation of a legendary guardian, former right-hand to the king.

Pathetic.

He was no such thing, in his own lands he was legendary, yes, but not for protecting, for conquering. He was no right-hand to a monarch. He was the Lord himself!

And now with the invasion of Hueco Mundo things would come full circle. Perhaps he did not have the height or age he wanted, but Toshiro had power and strength. If he didn't get the answers to those questions he would simply wait and then find his special people here in Soul Society. He would not leave this war for them to see, he would become the Soutaicho and he would rule again. Yammamoto had been making the wrong choices for far too long.

_Be safe my boys. Live long Iazyoi. I will change this world for you. _

Leaving the mirror behind, the Great Dog General went to meet his troops.

* * *

This one might be a bit obscure...


	6. Debt

I don't own Bleach. Sorry about the wait, lots of homework last week.

* * *

Ulquoirra Schiffer has Aizen-sama to thank for giving him back his right mind, his memories. He owes him loyalty for that, and nothing else.

It was his best friend that killed him, put him down because he was taken over by the power he wielded. After his death he remained, tied to the ground by a chain out of his chest for a while. Waiting. No one came. The chain on his chest just kept getting shorter and shorter, then pain. Then nothing but desert and blood-not-his-own. Then the smiling face of the one he now calls master, and Las Noches came into focus.

He served dutifully, not knowing anything but the smiling face of his master. Then over time memories came back, slowly though. It broke him of the blind service he offered Aizen and turned him into a real being again.

Inoue Orihime was an unexpected twist to his lifestyle. She was pathetic and weak. Yet she alone brought back more memories in the few weeks she was there then the months he had served Aizen-sama. Memories of colors and temperatures and settings, memories of feelings of hatred and despair, of something he cares not for, but if he did, he would call companionship, or perhapse love.

Standing of the final battlefield Ulquiorra watches as the weaker Arrancar fall to the powerful Shinigami. Kurosaki Ichigo is heading for Aizen-sama but he doesn't care about that anymore. All his attention is focused on the pink she-demon fighting next to her pathetic eleventh division comrades. He flashes his power-not-reiatsu to catch her attention. Her head snaps in his direction and her eyes widen, she pauses, takes a deep breath, and then hunches her shoulders and heads his way, leaving the ones she calls family behind.

Leaving Aizen-sama's side he heads towards her as well. He will allow no other pathetic trash to end her life; _he_ will be the one to kill her.

Uchiha Sasuke owes Haruno Sakura that much at least.


	7. Regret

I don't own Bleach. Thank you Artificial Life Creator for this idea.

* * *

It had hurt, dying. More than he had expected. However, the end of his life happened exactly the way he had thought it would happen. He had died exactly the way he had known he would, by the hands of the person he had known would kill him. The big mystery was what would happen to him afterwards, to where would he go? He had been to so many places, seen so many faiths and religions that he didn't know exactly where he would be carted off to.

Where he finally found himself, Sereitei was not a hard place to get by in, for him, Urahara Kisuke. He attended the shinigami academy and befriended Yoruichi, Shunsui, Jushiro, Shinji, and Issin over the years. Though he never forgot his past, what better way to remember and use the knowledge and skills of his lifetime then by achieving the highest honor possible, Captinancy? No one could hurt him here. Not in the way that it would last anyway. He kept the fake smiles, they were useful, not to mention all the memories it brought back, not all of them good.

Later when Hinamori-fukutaichou was promoted he began to avoid the fifth division more and more. It just hurt so much to have that girl openly mock him with her looks, even though it wasn't her fault. It was a plus that Hiyori-chan had been friends with Shinji-kun. It gave him a reason to avoid Aizen-taichou and his division altogether. Throwing himself into his work Kisuke delved deeper and deeper into the Hollow problem.

What he hadn't expected was the mountains of possibilities that opened up to him. The Hogyoku had been a mistake; he'll admit that at least. After that exile had been welcomed with open arms. The fact that Yoruichi had followed him had been a bit if a surprise though. He hadn't thought of himself as a good enough friend to have that happen.

Some days when Jinta and Ururu are out playing Karakura superheroes with the Kurosaki twins he follows them from a distance watching as they grow and develop, forming into a seamless fighting brigade (yeah right). And it reminds him of a time when he himself fought along those that he would die for in an instant. Don't get him wrong, he cares for Kurosaki Ichigo's 'fifteenth division' and the small group of people be has come to call friends over the years but isn't the same as it was when he was alive.

Urahara Kisuke is now involved in a war again and with the Flash-cat and his Crimson Princess at his side he must do his best to get his group through it. Some days, though all he just wants to do is hole up in his expansive library and not come out until be finds a way to cross the dimensional barrier once again. The only thing that keeps him from doing this is the fact that they're all probably dead by now. It has been over two hundred years; nothing can bring someone back from the dead, which is something he knows all too well. Plus the fact that he can't abandon the problem he created, he can't just throw it into the lap of Kurosaki Ichigo and expect him to deal with it.

And as Fei de Fluorite walks to open the gate to Hueco Mundo for the three kids. He thinks of his own life, and the times he himself put his own life on the line for his friends. His thoughts turn to those he valued above all.

I hope you lived safe and happily Sakura and Sayoran. Kurogane, no, Kuro-sama, I wish that we could have-

I just hope that you all were happy.


	8. King

I don't own bleach. Sorry about the long wait, homework and mother's day…

* * *

Aizen Sosuke's dream is to be the king of all Soul Society.

In truth he even had this dream when he was alive, and it hasn't really changed all that much. In fact all that's changed from before to now is the fact that he has many more enemies against him, and the people who are following him aren't exactly human.

And King of Soul Society sounds a bit better than King of the New World.

During his lifetime, Sosuke's death was an oversight, an accident that he hadn't foreseen. He vowed to be more careful the next time he made a move for power. When he joined the Shinigami Academy and became a seated officer, developing Kyoka Suigetsu was a great boon, but in contrast his captain was much too shrewd for any action to be taken then.

So, he waited. Eventually Taichou left with the rest of the traitors and he began to move his chess pieces into position, Gin became Ichimaru-fukutaichou and he began to unleash Kyoka Suigetsu more and more. Eventually he came upon his three pawns Hinamori-kun, Abarai-kun and Kira-kun. He placed them into position and waited, things went smoothly. Years passed and the little Kuchiki princess disappeared into the real world. When she came back and those Ryoka invaded he moved his plan into motion.

Creating his own dead body actually made him twitch. It reminded him that he had so much more in motion now and if things didn't go smoothly there would be no third chances. But he had no reason to worry, when the menos lifted him up from the ground and he smiled down at the orange-haired ryoka Sosuke Aizen wished himself a job well done. The next phase would be easier.

However Aizen Sosuke has just one big regret; out of all the people he dealt with, Yagami Raito can't decide whether he liked manipulating Misa-chan or Hinamori-kun more.

And Shinigami really do love apples.


	9. Monster

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Komamura Sajin is a Monster. Nothing more, Nothing less.

When he woke up in the Rukongai and first noticed his appearance he had been so angry. Why! Why?

During his lifetime he had worked so hard to not to be seen as a monster, to win over the people – and now this? People _ran_ from him now, ran screaming. (This could be his punishment, Sajin supposed, for killing _him_)

He had been so lonely until he had met Tousen. A blind man and a monster, it was ironic really. But at least he had someone to talk to.

And then he got a second chance.

Yamamoto Genryuusai-Shigekuni-soutaichou-sama had come to offer him a place in the shinigami academy. That is when he began to hide his face, to hide his personality. The last thing that he wanted to do was stand out, the way he looked. He had received strange looks, yes, but not fearful ones. Sajin could deal with people that thought he was _strange_. Hell! He was strange, powerless – yet endowed with ne strength.

Years later during his Captaincy and Kuchiki Rukia's execution he had been briefly doubtful, yes (A stirring up of his old personality, perhaps?). But years of loyalty and suppression of his core beliefs had kept him from acting.

But then there was the betrayal. Captain fighting Captain, Ryoka running about – few thing could make him angry anymore but betrayal brought him past the point of fury – still. He finally acted –

– and failed. Tousen left. Damn it! Bankai or not, he wasn't strong enough anymore.

He trained, sparred over and over again – with Tetsuzaemon, with Hitsugaya-taichou (who would spar furiously with anyone who asked) even with Zaraki.

Then finally a second stage to his Bankai appeared, Compression – and his strength finally returned. In that form, he regained all of his old powers and techniques (as well as his old appearance).

Yet he was still lonely. And still a monster.

In the final battle of the Winter War he let Kurosaki clash with Aizen, he who had betrayed his own way did not deserve glory. _War_. Sajin _lived_ in war, died in war and now would live again. Enemies fell to his blade, died under his Tenken's feet.

And now, he glances down the battlefield to where two very familiar powers are crossing blades and briefly closes his eyes in pain. Motioning to Tetsuzaemon to hold the line he moves into shunpo. Calling for Tenken's Compression, He lands in between the two fighting warriors catching their blades with his own. In a form he hadn't taken in many years Uzumaki Naruto smiled cheekily at Sakura and Sauske.

"Hey guys. Miss me?"

* * *

Connection to Chapters 1 and 6.


	10. Constant

I don't own Bleach. Please review and tell me who you would like to be next.

* * *

Three things were always a constant in Matsumoto Rangiku's life; Sake, Greed, and Child Captains.

Two were by choice – sake was an escape and even though she had to spend a quarter of her monthly paycheck to even get slightly tipsy, the habit was not something she would willingly to give up. In the time she did get truly and honestly smashed – Rangiku did it in the privacy of her own quarters. Old habits were hard to break, and watching her back and protecting her secrets was something that she wouldn't surrender. She never got _really_ drunk surrounded by others.

Greed was another thing entirely, she was avarice incarnate when she was alive, but she's working on it. She still had the power to make men fall over their own feet to give their wallets to her, and she still had the power to get said wallets without those same men ever knowing – but this was not a good quality for the noble vice captain of the tenth to have, so Rangiku really was working on it.

Child captains were another choice. She served under one in her life, and now would in her death. Rangiku knew how to handle child captains – appeasement, bribery, a bit of mirth – and even though Hitsugaya-taichou wanted nothing more than to become an adult, he would never get treated like one from her until he actually did grow up. However Hitsugaya-taichou was only a constant in her life because she allowed him to be – he was a choice, she didn't need to be his vice captain, frankly she didn't _need_ to be a vice captain at all. Rangiku was perfectly able of supporting herself now (and Nanao would even switch with her if she asked, but perhaps not. That girl was insanely loyal as she herself was).

"I wish you could have held on just a little longer, Rangiku, Sorry." Damn Gin, the stupid man. He was a Nakama and Nakama don't betray each other. Doesn't he know that?

She can only imagine what it would be like if her other Nakama had been there –

* * *

Rangiku looked up from her half-full sake bottle to her best friend. "Does it ever stop hurting?" she murmured.

Nanao, looking into her swirling a half empty glass of red wine smiled bitterly. "Never. You can cover it up with other friends, other loves and lovers. But the initial hole in the heart never, ever goes away."

It was a bit dark from her best friend, but Nanao had five centuries of suffering and loneliness under her belt, and that was nothing compared to Rangiku's two-hundred years. The two ladies were in the tenth division office, only two weeks after the defection of Aizen, Gin and Tousen, and this was one of the few times that Nanao allowed herself to drink during office hours.

"Maybe you'll find them." Nanao looked directly at her this time, and her uncovered violet eyes bled pain.

"Did you, Kagome-chan?" Rangiku replied, and for a second her companion's eyes flashed a deep raw blue – then they closed in agony. "Sorry" she murmured.

"No. I never did. And don't ever call me that again. My name is Nanao now, Nanao-chan if you must. But _never, ever_ call me Kagome again, Nami of the Straw-Hat Pirates."

The name burned like her friend's angry reiatsu, bringing up painful memories as it ripped through her belly. "It's Rangiku."

"Exactly." For another moment their eyes met, pain reflected within both, and then they looked away. Nanao opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by –

"MATSUMOTO!" the call came from outside the office. "You'd better be doing your paperwork when I get in there. " The angry tones of Hitsugaya-taichou rumbled through the office.

Nanao smiled wryly, and placed her glass on the coffee table. "I should go, Kyoraku-taichou will be planning a search party right about now, and Ukitake-taichou will probably be encouraging him so I don't wallow in self pity over the fight with the soutaichou. It's alright, I know I'm weak."

"Nanao, you could have stood and fought with them if you took off your limiters, you're not–" Rangiku began, but was interrupted by her friend's quick flash step. So, she wasn't talking about power levels. "Weak, eh?" she murmured thinking of her friends resilience and hidden iron strength. "Never." Drinking the last of the sake in one gulp she smiled, "Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

* * *

Connection to 4.


	11. Opposition

I don't own bleach. Sorry for the wait, I had finals.

Thank you lightningstrxu and JosELynne for proposing this chapter.

**Authors Note: I'm thinking of going over each chapter and editing and lengthening them, making them have more continuity and being more of a story, it might be more than a week till the next update though if I do. But it **_**will**_** make the story much better. What do you think?**

* * *

Ichimaru Gin had served under a dark lord before. He had betrayed people who counted on him and trusted him in both his life and his death.

He died in war. He had been forced by his master to deal with an unruly group of approaching adversaries and was blindsided by a trap set by their strongest enemy.

When he had woken up in soul society and had discovered his decrease in age and the absence of his master, things had changed for him. For the first time in his existence he had no burning desire for revenge, no master to serve and no underlings to supervise and support. Ichimaru Gin was free.

Later, when he had met Rangiku, contrary to public belief he had not fed her so he could use her later. That selfless act was the first action they he had taken for no egotistical reason, and not because his master had ordered him to either. As hard as it is to believe, Ichimaru Gin saved Matsumoto Rangiku out of the goodness of his heart.

After he had discovered the extreme presence of his Shinigami powers, more than just feeling hungry, he hadn't known what to do with himself, at first. It had taken Gin three weeks to make the decision to leave Ran-chan in that old hut of theirs and join the Shinigami Academy. Even knowing that Ran-chan would follow him eventually to Serietei didn't make the decision any easier.

The day he graduated from the academy he had thought that joining fourth or twelfth would be a good idea, and the best way to use the knowledge of anatomy from his lifetime to benefit his career. In the end he decided on fifth division because the lieutenant seemed to be the weakest, and easiest to win against if he decided to take his position.

That was the first decision that eventually put him within Aizen clutches.

He would not admit that getting involved with Aizen had not been one of his best ideas. Sure, if it worked out then he would be very, very powerful. But he should have known better. He should have known that sometimes the costs outweighed the benefits. He should have known from his days of his lifetime's betrayal what the fallout of such an attack would be. But yet again he had fallen under the sway of dark promises of power and control yet again.

If he had a chance to do it over again Gin didn't know what he would do. Perhaps he would join fourth, or perhaps he would do it allover again and sell his soul and power to the devil in fifth once more.

The expression that his Ran-chan had made when it was discovered that he was a traitor would be one that would haunt him for all eternity. The stark betrayal and hatred as well as the anger, fear, and sadness struck at his chest and mounted there causing him exquisite agony when he thought about the one he actually sort-of cared for.

And now standing on the battlefield Ichimaru Gin watched as his troops clothed resplendently in white, the color an anti-thesis of there true intentions clashed against the black tide of Shinigami. His eyes swept the battlefield; Kurosaki was fighting Aizen-taichou while the orange-haired substitute's absurdly loyal fifteenth division kept Yammy and Aaroniero Arruruerie from attacking Kurosaki's back.

The soutaichou was crossing blades with Stark and Barragan at the same time, by himself. Gin knew the shinigami would fall soon. The two espada had not even entered resurreccion form yet. The other choice was for the soutaichou to unleash his Bankai, but that would cripple his own forces under the strain of his reiatsu as well as the arrencar.

Soifon was dancing back to back with Yoruichi, defending against Halibel and her fraccion. The two shinigami were winning and it didn't seem like that would change. Urahara stood nearby keeping an eye on them as he crossed blades with Nnoitra. It was obvious that whoever finished their battle first would go to help their comrades.

He couldn't see Unohana anywhere but he suspected that there was a general relief station behind the large sand dune a few hundred meters to the north-east.

Surprisingly, Ise Nanao, the librarian that he, Tosen, and Aizen-taichou had pegged for a weakling was tearing down arrencar left and right with her bare, glowing hands. Her back was being watched, not by Kyoraku or Ukitake as he would have suspected but by an odd conglomeration. A group of five took turns moving around the semi-circle that Ise left unprotected. Feeling for the reiatsu of the group he was stunned to discover the Kurostuchi captain as one of them. The others were Hisagi from ninth and those two eleventh warriors, the third and fifth seat. As well as a reiatsu that he didn't recognize. The five were taking turns fighting against Szayel Aporro Granz, and for some odd reason doing their best to protect the little eighth division fukutaichou.

Byakuya was fighting with Grimmjow with a look of distaste on his prissy noble visage. It seemed that the Kuchiki noble was remembering his fight with Kurosaki and looking to go third-stage Bankai any minute. Grimmjow was in his resurreccion cat form and was powering up a grand-ray cero.

Glancing around for his fellow lieutenant he saw Tousen's Bankai engaged and felt the reiatsu of Zaraki Kenpachi coming from the tent of blackness as well. A rematch. He hoped the man could fend off the little pink ball of hyper-ness as well – wait, Yachiru's reiatsu wasn't coming from the tent, where was the girl? He looked around.

Hitsugaya, the little snow prince was commanding his division with a strength and nobility Gin didn't know he possessed. He was keeping his division pressing forward with minimum casualties even while faced with Zommari Leroux. Ran-chan was looking his way. He lifted his hand and gave her a little wave, and with a backwards shout to her captain she took off in his direction. "Damn" he murmured. He grasped Shinso and pulled his sword out of its sheath preparing for the onslaught.

He couldn't spot the distinctive huge armor of Komamura anywhere either yet his reiatsu was Bankai-level. He traced his reiatsu with his senses he was nearly bowled over by what he came across. "Impossible". The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Uzumaki Naruto. It was Uzumaki Naruto the man that killed him standing on that field. Not surprisingly the flower-princess of konoha and the brooding-traitor as well, fighting against each other. Closing his eyes for a moment he felt the reiatsu of the trio. Yachiru, Komomura, and Ulquiorra. He had been in such close quarters with his main three enemies from his lifetime this whole afterlife.

Yakushi Kabuto threw his head back and laughed.


	12. Comrade

I don't own Bleach. This is in preparation for the next two chapters where everything will come together. Only 2 - 3 more chapters until this is over.

_**Can anyone think of someone for Zaraki? I'd really like to write about him.**_

* * *

Yamada Hanatarou didn't remember his past.

He woke up in the 36th district of Rukongai as a child with no recollection of his abilities, his life, or even his name. He was named by the person who found him, Yamada Hikari, a woman who became somewhat of a mother to him. One of the few healers of Rukongai, she took him in, teaching Hanatarou all that she knew, turning him into an apprentice/son. She fed him, even though the money came out of the little they could charge for the healings.

It was around 200 years after this when things went wrong. One day Hanatarou came back from picking herbs, to find the small clinic in which they worked, destroyed, and the woman who had raised him, dead. Sitting not too far away were men who had been harassing his mother about paying protection money. Some of them still had blood on their clothes. They were _laughing_. _Laughing at the murder of his mother! _

Hanatarou lost it. He doesn't remember what happened, all he does remember is getting really angry, then nothing – then waking up on a pile of mutilated dead bodies and a pool of blood.

He joined the Shinigami Academy the next day.

In the academy he had very little to do with the other students, still haunted by his actions of _that_ day, he was unable to forgive himself. He sat alone in his classes, choosing to continue with his healing skills, top of his class he had many admirers, yet no one he allowed close enough to become a friend. Then one day in Hanatarou's final year, Captain Unohana Retsu paid a visit to the Academy. By coincidence he had been approached by a fellow student whose arm had been injured in a sparring accident and asked for a healing. He agreed and he had been healing the slice when Unohana-taichou had come upon them. She had watched silently and when he was complete, wordlessly inspected his work.

That day he had been taken out of the academy and placed as a ninth seat in the Fourth division. It suited him well, healing the injuries of others and only having to have a personal relationship with the other members of his divisions. It was his deepest fear and most guarded secret that one day he might lose it again the way he did. He wasn't afraid that he could harm Unohana-taichou, just the person he was healing and those around him. There were nurses around with only a smidgen of reiatsu, and he had been at the top of his class in kido. Things had passed this way for many years. Him refusing to become stronger or even train for bankai, should he loose it again, his increased power would mean more deaths. He had even refused to rise to the torments of the eleventh division. Refusing to get angry, fighting tooth and nail to keep from losing it once again.

Then the ryoka had come, used has a hostage, Hanatarou had been in the center of things becoming one of the few shinigami to actually be called a friend and ally by Kurosaki Ichigo. For once in his life he wasn't afraid of what could happen. Kurosaki Ichigo defeated four vice-captains and two captains. He was thoroughly un-killable and there was no way a seventh seat like him could kill the ryoka. He was safe, they were safe.

* * *

And now he was being cornered by a conglomerate of other shinigami from a mismatch of divisions. Hanatarou had been heading back to his quarters, late because of the preparation for the Winter War. He had been walking back to his quarters in the fourth division barracks when he had been grabbed buy the scruff of the neck and dragged into a dead-end alley way. A light had been shined on his face from a torch and he had glimpsed the faces of his captors. Ninth Division Captain Hisagi Shuuhei and Eleventh Division's 3rd- seat Madarame Ikkau, and 5th-seat Ayasegawa Yumichika. Hanatarou looked confusedly at each of them, what do they want with _him_?

"Are you sure Oo-aniki?" Madarame-sanseki asked doubtfully, "That this little… brat, is really–"

Hisagi-taichou cut him off. "Do you remember what happened when he used to forget everything, and went all nice-doctor on us? This is like that, only more profound."

Ayasegawa-goseki frowned "Well what can we do to wake him up?" he brightened, "I can cut him if you li–"

"This is something I would expect from 11th, not from 9th…_Hisagi-taichou_" A cold voice rang out throughout the ally, interrupting Ayasegawa-goseki's comment and oddly stressing Hisagi-taichou's name.

"What do you want…_Ise-fukutaichou_" Hisagi-taichou asked without turning around, returning the favor.

"I want to know if I have anything to fear from you." The voice was cold and guarded. "You know who I am and you know what I carry, just I can identify you."

Hisagi-taichou sighed, and turned around to face her, "Higurashi-san this doesn't concern you."

"All I want is my question answered, Bankotsu." Hanatarou watched as the eighth division fukutaichou leaned against the wall of the alley. "I need to know if I have to be watching out for someone stabbing me in the back while I'm fighting an espada."

Hisagi-taichou's mouth twisted into a grimace, "We are not totally without honor, Kagome. Just as you are Ise Nanao as well as Higurashi Kagome, I am Hisagi Shuuhei as well as Bankotsu." Pointing to his comrade "He is Madarame Ikkau as well as Renkotsu," he moved his hand to the left "Ayasegawa Yumichika as well as Jakotsu, and –" he spoke turning to the confused fourth division member, "–Yamada Hanatarou as well as Suikotsu, another…sleeping…brother of mine."

"Ah, so that is why you are harassing him. But you still didn't answer my question. I would like to bring the shikon to the final battle of the winter war, as a security measure, as well as a last resort. But I can't do that if I have to keep watch to see that it doesn't get stolen." Her voice had frozen even more and now Ise-fukutaichou was standing straight up, her hand on her zanpaktou. "I want a concrete answer. Do I have anything to fear from you?"

A hand snaked out of the darkness and wrapped around Ise-fukutaichou's throat. In an instant her hand came up holding a glowing ball of reiatsu, pointed at Shuuhei's head. "Is she bothering you Oo-aniki?" the rough tones of Kurotsuchi Mayuri rang out through the alley. His hand tightened around her throat and in return the kido ball in her hand grew brighter.

Hanatarou shrunk into the wall. He had no desire to turn the wrath of the eldest and most fearsome fukutaichou upon him.

"Mukotsu can crush your throat before you can get the words out for a Hado spell, _Ise-fukutaichou_." Hisagi-taichou's tone was very self-satisfied, "Plus, attacking one of you superiors it treason. And while I have no doubt that Kyoraku-sempai and Ukitake-sempai would try to vouch for you, with Aizen's betrayal looming in people's minds you could be executed for this."

Ise-fukutaichou's mouth twisted into a smirk, with a no small amount of difficulty she croaked out "And what would they say if I told them who you all used to be… I am the oldest fukutaichou and the strongest, would they not believe me? If I told them as well that I was the protector of the shikon-no-tama they would also forbid me from…" she coughed "…fighting in the Winter War, for fear of losing my power over the jewel" coughing again the power in her kido increased "and do not presume that I need to speak the words to kill you. The only reason I am not a captain is because I have no desire to leave eighth division. I achieved bankai even before I became a fukutaichou."

By this time Hanatarou was very confused, who was Suikotsu, and why was Ise-fukutaichou threatening Hisagi-taichou?

Hisagi-taichou laughed. "Let her go brother. It is indeed the Higurashi Kagome we one knew." Kurotsuchi-taichou frowned, yet complied moving to stand next to Hisagi-taichou.

Ise-fukutaichou scowled and released the kido in her hand, with the same hand she reached up to rub her neck where bruises were already forming."A test," she murmured, sounding quite annoyed. "Did you need to go this far? I cannot visit fourth for this, and if Kyoraku-taichou or Ukitake-taichou see these marks I will be pestered to reveal the culprit so they can rain down divine wrath upon him." She sighed "They are very overprotective."

Hisagi-taichou shrugged, "Not my problem, I wanted to see if it was worth it, supporting you. It now seems that it is. You have the full support of the Shichinintai, my lady. We will protect you and the jewel in battle. I hope you will grant us this second chance that we want."

Ise-fukutaichou nodded a slightly irritated smile on her face. "I hope it is the full might, we could use the power of a second army, yet here I only see five of you. Are…" her brow furrowed, thinking "…Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu, around?"

"We all died near Mount Hakurei, our spirits were purified. They didn't, theirs weren't, and they might be here. They might not. We don't know." Hisagi-taichou replied in a clipped tone.

Ise-fukutaichou nodded again then took a step forward. The four moved to the sides as she approached Hanatarou. Her hands glowed as she reached towards his temples. He shrunk back but the glowing hands touched either side of his head. Something swum in his vision and he collapsed into darkness.

He fell forward and Nanao caught him, she looked over her shoulder, gave a glare and Ikkau and Yumichika moved to grab him. They held him up while she reached once more with glowing hands and placed them on Hanatarou's head. He jerked once then fell still except for the slow inhale and exhale of his chest.

Nanao turned around. "I have given him back his memories, and merged the two personalities. He will have control, yet still be the person we know, Yamada Hanatarou with the memories of Suikotsu. He will have both an affinity for healing as well as killing. It is up to him what he decides to do with it. I will not force him to fight" She walked to the mouth of the alley, the light from the torch barely showing her weary face. "I thank you for your commitment." She bowed once then disappeared in a swirl of shunpou.

Hisagi looked at each of his me, and then gestured for Hanatarou who was handed to him, "I'll put him in his bed. See you tomorrow." He nodded at the others and in a swirl of shunpou he disappeared.

Mayuri frowned, "Are we really going to trust her? She was the cause of my death."

Ikkau snorted, "You tried to rape her, and then her nakama's brother killed you for it."

Mayuri growled and opened his mouth to argue, "Hn" then looked away and disappeared in shunpou.

Ikkau rolled his eyes and looked at Yumichika, "Last one home has to deal with fukutaichou tomorrow."

"How ugly" Yumichika muttered, "Go."

In a quick shunpou, the alley was deserted once again.


	13. Back

Abarai Renji is far from unintelligent, and just because he used to be in the eleventh and has tattoos and funky hair does not automatically make him a punk

I am _so _sorry for the late update. No excuses. I have plotted out the rest of the story though:

Renji (This chapter)

Stark & Lillinette (in one posting)

Zaraki (other minor reveals as well)

Shinji & Hiyori (in one posting)

(Maybe one excuse) **NEW STORY!** _Hidden Secrets: Falling_ is coming out soon, but only after _Identity_ is done, since I dropped the ball trying to handle them both at once before. It's going to be an Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover with Naruto and Bleach crossover sequels. The first four chapters are already written, and the first two beta-ed. I'll let you know more in the Shinji & Hiyori chapter.

I don't own Bleach. Thanks to JosELynne, your Abarai Renji idea was much appreciated.

* * *

Abarai Renji is far from unintelligent, and just because he used to be in the eleventh and has tattoos and funky hair does not automatically make him a punk.

In fact, people keep forgetting that he was part of the elite class of students at the academy, a group that was largely based upon book-knowledge as well as practical skill. As for his ineptitude with kido, well, if you had been taught to manipulate your energy one way, and had been doing so for hundreds of years it is completely brainless to expect you to be able to instantly manipulate it against ingrained instinct immediately upon initiation in the Shinigami Academy.

There are a few things that few people know about Abarai Renji. One fact is that he died very young the second time, at age seventeen. He took a fatal blow for a best friend, for one of his _remaining three nakama_ and has never regretted it. Another fact is that he is actually both much older and much younger than Kuchiki Rukia. While she is over 150, he is either only 57 or 3,304, whichever you prefer. A third fact is that his tattoos aren't something he got on a whim, regardless of what Iba or Ikkaku say, they are permanent marks purposely placed on his body to symbolize the memories of his lifetime and the four people who will always mean the world to him.

* * *

When he had woken up in soul society he had looked around at the 78th district and then noticed the way that he had de-aged around nine years and had thought he was rightfully in hell. Much to his surprise he found that he was actually in a pseudo-heaven (The 78th district was never and never would be a paradise). At first he couldn't believe it but then eventually decided that his boss must have pulled some strings to let him off after feeling guilty for his death.

Eventually he embraced the afterlife like a second chance. He made new friends, new allies, but never new nakama. That changed when Rukia came around; she became his light, his star. He admits that he actually did love her for a time, but would never burden her with his tainted past.

When they discovered reiatsu, Renji hadn't been surprised. In fact his reaction was more profound than happiness; it wasn't anger or fear, nor loathing or pride. It was simply exhaustion. Would he ever get a chance to rest? No, he wouldn't. He would discover this eight years later standing on a hill overlooking Seireitei, the graves of his three friends behind him.

Shinigami Academy. Same old teachers, expectations, fake smiles and perfect scores. Rukia's adoption had come at a surprise, the shattering of their friendship, a shock he should have anticipated (No more fangirls though, that was always a plus).

By Graduation he had discovered many things; the foremost that he was a supreme idiot for letting Rukia leave. The second was that he had good friends in Momo and Kira. Finally, he had it knocked into him to never, **ever**, replace Hisagi-sempai's shampoo with green hair-dye again, on pain of death.

Three years later after being reassigned from fifth to eleventh for fighting, Renji discovered Zabimaru. His zanpaktou became his constant friend and companion through the many years of friendship and sparring with Ikkaku and Yumichika. The zanpaktou's shape was close enough to that of his former chosen weapon that it wasn't much of a hassle to learn new techniques. It was also here that he got his tattoos and discovered he was considered thug.

The discovery of his thuggish nature was actually shockingly pleasing. While he had tried his best to be polite, he discovered like two of his former nakama, if you whack at problems with a stick, or rather a zanpaktou, over and over again, they eventually go away. Plus thinking of himself as a thug, gave rise to memories of his former thuggish nakama.

Plus with his seemingly-thuggish nature he could get away with things and observe people that he wouldn't be able to if people though him a highly-intelligent, cunning, ruthless, shinigami.

Actually, Renji knows a lot more about the pasts of people and the reasons for their actions than even the second division shinobi. He knew what Komamura-taichou looked like behind the mask long before he discarded it. He knew that Yachiru-fukutaichou was always much more mature than she seemed, and that Ichimaru-taichou was a ruthless bastard that didn't deserve the trust Soul Society bestowed upon him.

And although neither of the women knows it, he is the only other person to know who Ise-sempai and Matsumoto-san were in their lifetimes. While Renji has never heard of a 'Nami of the Straw Hat Pirates' who hasn't heard of the great miko Higurashi Kagome-sama from the legend of the Shikon-no-Tama?

He and her actually have more in common then she knows from their pasts, and much to her pleasant surprise he is one of the few people that can keep up with her in conversations, and much to Iba, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Shuuhei's amazement the two are actually very good friends.

In fact, for around two years while he was in eleventh, Abarai Renji and Ise Nanao were actually lovers. It was a game of "Let's pretend" and "Let's forget." Only one other person in the whole of Seireitei knows that this took place. That person is Matsumoto Rangiku and she has never, ever, told anyone of this, not even Ichimaru Gin. In fact, Renji muses looking back on the whole affair, it was much better that their tryst went on behind closed doors. He never would have survived the fury, jealousy, and overprotective natures of the two powerful captains that cared for the little eighth-division fukutaichou.

When Renji was promoted to sixth division fukutaichou, his vow to get stronger than Kuchiki-taichou was strengthened even more. He had always harbored a grudge against the captain for adopting Rukia into a family that treated her like trash. Other than the animosity that Renji held towards Byakuya, and the cold indifference projected back at him, the two worked together quite well. Renji knew that his captain held no negative feelings towards him and would always make his thoughts perfectly clear. Renji also knew that his captain knew that he was honorable, and would watch his captains' back. Also, that if there ever was to be a fight between the two, it would come with fair notice.

'_Retrieve Kuchiki Rukia from the living world for trial and dispatch the human she has leant her powers to.' _When these orders had been received, Renji's heart had stopped in his chest. While he didn't love Rukia as much anymore as he once had, he still cared for the petite girl. But orders were orders, and Taichou would never allow anything to harm his families' pride so Rukia would probably be let off with community service or probation.

Execution. Kuchiki Rukia was to be executed. How? What? Why? How did this happen? What caused her do such a stupid thing in the first place? And why the fucking hell didn't taichou _do something_ about it?

Kurosaki Ichigo. The idiot comes from human world with three other people and a damn _cat_ and he expects to be able to save Rukia. He fought the stupid strawberry a second time and lost. It's one of the first times that he has actually needed to have someone beat the crap out of him for Renji to understand something.

"_If you don't like how things are going, get powerful enough to fucking do something about it."_

Stupid Strawberry.

* * *

And yet in this final battle of a long winter war he fought next to the abefore mentioned strawberry. He blocked a swing from Aaroniero Arruruerie, and wondered what had happened. He wondered when exactly he had been inducted into Fifteenth from Sixth, when exactly had he gained a close group of nakama again? Whatever, it was nice to have the feeling of security once more. He stumbled over a severed hand of some random arrencar and braced himself for the pain he knew would come from the unblocked slash of Yammys. Chad stopped it.

He was glancing up to give a thankful grin when every spun to a halt. The world went silent to his ears, his grip in Zabimaru loosened and his vision darkened around the edges.

Doors were appearing off to the side of the battlefield, great, big, ornate doors that really shouldn't be in the Hueco Mundo landscape.

**Doors he knew.**

The doors opened. "CEASE THIS IMMEDIATLY!" a voice roared. A huge man walked out through the gateway and stood, towering above his guards who stood in a protective semi-circle around him. "STOP FIGHTING AT ONCE. AS KING OF SPIRIT WORLD I COMMAND YOU." This was emphasized with an upswing of spirit energy from the King. At his title everything stopped, all eyes, arrancars, shinigami, vizoreds, and espadas, swung to the king. All swinging of blades stopped, the shouting of kido halted. _Everyone_ _froze_.

Kurama snorted. King Enma never did anything himself how was he going to enforce any decrees that he made, threaten everyone with spankings? Perhaps… Kurama closely scrutinized the guards but he didn't see Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Hiei anywhere. Damn.

He was nudged out of his daze by Ichigo, who had placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me." He murmured. Wondering when he had gained a second captain, Kurama nodded following Ichigo, who was following Aizen who had started to move closer to the king, Ichigo paused for a second, "Inoue, heal the others. It will be much better if they are more capable of watching the shingami's backs when this king does something unpleasant." The girl nodded and called out her fairies to heal the rest of Division Fifteen.

Renji and Ichigo weaved their way through the frozen arrencar. It was odd, not a blade was swung, not a bellow made. Everyone was afraid of drawing the attention of the king upon them. About halfway between the two lines was the median, a slim strip of land about twenty feet across where both arrencar and shinigami had drawn back to their own sides, to the majority of their own forces resulting in the formation some free space.

The two paused at the edge of the arrencar's side, Kurama gave a slight salute to Shuuhei Ikkaku and Yumichika who had gotten the same idea, and were standing on the other side of the median with Kurostuchi-taichou (the hell?), and the little fourth division member that had helped Ichigo during the ryoka incident, and Ise Nanao.

Renji gave a glance at the little woman who was standing between Ikkaku and Shuuhei, her head tilted with curiosity and wariness looking at King Enma. Catching Yumichika's eye he gave a glance at Nanao and raised a tattooed-eyebrow.

Yumichika shrugged in response and mouthed, 'old friends' at him. Kurama's brow furrowed. That probably meant friends from life, just who exactly was Yumichika to claim fellowship with the Miko of Legend?

Further back standing in the middle of the median, was Ulquiorra, and two other people that Renji didn't recognize. Feeling for their reiatsu his head cocked in confusion when he recognized Komamura-taichou and Yachiru's reiatsu. He had no idea why two shinigami would be standing calmly with an espada standing not even two feet from them.

Then there was a sudden increase of tension, heightening of reiatsu, and a few 'sknits' as if swords had been drawn, accompanied by Ichigo's muttered "Idiot" and the tightening of his hand on Tensa Zangetsu's hilt. Renji's eyes snapped back to Aizen, the man had his sword out and pointed towards the king. Obviously he had just threatened King Enma. Kurama repeated Ichigo's choice of words with a few expletives thrown in for variety.

Then the King laughed, it was a big booming sound that made Renji want to cover his ears and shrink down. He held his ground though, and heightened his reiatsu so that it brushed against Ichigo's, "I've got your back" he murmured, feeling a rush of adrenaline at the words.

"And I, yours" came the reply. Kurama's head tilted up with pride at this, his nakama trusted him explicitly.

The laughing stopped, and in a guttural voice the king replied "Little shinigami you don't want to oppose me. I can call up creatures from your very nightmares to end your existence."

"I will kill you." The reply from Aizen was cold and to the point.

Enma raised an eyebrow. Then smirked, and adjusted his blocky glasses with one hand. "Very well your words have doomed you all, I have no need for traitors and usurping shinigami." With one hand he pulled a green amulet from his pocket. He swirled his spirit energy around it and it glowed once as if in recognition of an order.

From both sides of the King a figure walked out through the glowing portal from the king's realm. Both were wearing heavy cloaks, they walked out about fifty feet from the king, around forty feet from Kurama, Ichigo, Nanao, Shuuhei and the rest.

In synchrony both reached up and removed their cloaks, letting them fall to the ground.

This was met with dead silence. Then Kurama looked across the median as Shuuhei swore and deftly shoved Nanao behind himself and Ikkaku, the others formed a perimeter around her, the little vice captain's eyes were wide open, her mouth slightly open as well, her jaw was trembling and brow furrowed in what Kurama strongly suspected was a mixture of furious rage and fear. Her hands came up to clutch at the middle of her chest, and Kurama's eyes narrowed, the girl wouldn't be so stupid as to bring… damn it!

Further back Kurama glanced at Yachiru Komamura-taichou, and Ulquiorra. The two males had shoved the girl behind them and were standing in an unfamiliar stance, elbow to elbow, Komamura-taichou had his two arms up, and his hands forming a cross shaped seal, Ulquiorra's hands tightened on his sword. Behind them Yachiru clenched her hands in her gloves, reiatsu swirling visibly around them. All three of them looked slightly panicked.

Ichigo nudged him, bringing him back to reality. "Who?" he murmured pointing Tensa Zangetsu at the two figures. Kurama opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by King Enma.

"Naraku, Orochimaru. Kill them all."

Fuck.

* * *

Sorry if Renji/Nanao bothered people. I am a huge KurKag fan, and yes I am thoroughly convinced that Kurama does swear in his head (Ignore the complete disappearance of Youko, he didn't really fit here).

Oh, Zaraki isn't going to be Inuyasha. I have plans for them both. Though I laughed at the thought of Nanao sitting Zaraki:

"_OSUWARI, BAKA-TAICHOU" Nanao's voice rang out against the backdrop of bloody bodies, Shunsui's eyes widened as the body of his fellow captain hit the ground with severe force, and his furious fukutaichou stomped across the battlefield towards the eleventh division captain ranting about five hundred year of stupidity._

**Fanart, please? **

Plus, Shunsui/Nanao/Jushiro is my Bleach OT3, as you might have noticed XD I couldn't bear to split them up.


	14. Lost

I am very sorry for the wait. I have been on vacation for the last few weeks, and was unable to write. This chapter will not be all, Stark&Lilinette's POV; I had to have some parts in Nanao/Kagome's POV as well. It was easier to write that way. Two Chapters to go.

Thank you, Reikson for this idea. I expanded it a bit as well.

**AmberFox and Lyell requested a list of who was everyone revealed as a catch-up:**

Kusajishi Yachiru – Haruno Sakura (Naruto)

Hisagi Shuuhei – Bankotsu (Inuyasha)

Ayasegawa Yumichika – Jakotsu (Inuyasha)

Madarame Ikkaku – Renkotsu (Inuyasha)

Hinamori Momo – Kinamoto Sakura (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

Ise Nanao – Higurashi Kagome (Inuyasha)

Hitsugaya Toshiro – Inu-no-Tashio (Inuyasha Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father)

Ulquoirra Schiffer – Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto)

Urahara Kisuke – Fai de Fluorite (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

Aizen Sosuke – Yagami Ratio/Light (Death Note)

Komamura Sajin – Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto)

Matsumoto Rangiku – Nami (One Piece)

Ichimaru Gin - Yakushi Kabuto (Naruto)

Yamada Hanatarou – Suikotsu (Inuyasha

Kurotsuchi Mayuri – Mukostu (Inuyasha)

Abarai Renji – Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho)

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE ABOVE WORKS OR BLEACH.**

Lilinette is Stark's fraccion. Stark is the lazy espada and Lilinette is his fraccion that woke him up by sticking her finger down his throat.

**Anyone have ideas for who Grimmjow could be?**

* * *

Stark sometimes wondered if Aizen-sama was stupid.

This was one of those times. He had waltzed up to the king of soul society and simply informed him of his intent to take the throne. Obviously the king had not taken that very well, and had sent out two creatures, the stuff nightmares are made from to fight on his behalf. He couldn't see the faces from where he was cautiously standing a few meters away from the soutaichou of Seireitei.

He glances to the right where Lilinette had been fighting the first division fukutaichou. Making the 'freeze where you are, do not follow me' hand signal that they both knew so well, and ignoring her angry pout he quickly sonidoed over to where Aizen-sama was standing looking at the two figures. Reaching his master's side, (Aizen would never be his _Lord_. **Ever.** That title was reserved for one person and one person alone) barely sparing a glance for the two hooded figures, his eyes whipped around the battlefield.

Their forces had been decimated. Four Espada were dead. Yammy and Aaroniero Arruruerie were dead, lying where Kurosaki's nakama had been fighting Aizen-sama. The group was slowly weaving its way through the arrencar to get to their leader, who was watching the king and his minions with an annoyed, wary, and calculating face on. Szayel Aporro Granz, was lying in pieces near the Twelfth division captain. Barragan, the Segundo espada had been killed moments earlier by the soutaichou during the confusion of the appearance of the king. Ichimaru was fine, he was standing on a sand dune, a shinigami standing next to him, but he seemed his regular self. Tosen's Bankai was still engaged and he doubted that either occupant knew what was happening outside the opaque tent. The other espada seemed to be fine; Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Zommari, and Halibel were alive, though most of their fraccion were dead.

However they were not the only ones that had lost people, the Shinigami had experienced casualties as well, one third of their army had perished, which was quite good for the arrencar if you compare it to the fact that the arrencar had only lost a little over a quarter of their forces. The major players that the shinigami had lost were unfortunately all lieutenants. All ten captains had survived, but the twelfth division, seventh division, and second division lieutenants had all died. Even more unfortunate was the fact Kurosaki had somehow managed to keep everyone on his team alive and fighting. They should be considered dangerous and powerful enemies now.

Stark's eyes swung across the battlefield, briefly seeking out and pinpointing key targets, his mind already forming plans upon plans to take out the shinigami leaders. He faltered when his eyes landed on a trio standing in the middle of the median and his brain shut down for a few seconds to process what he was seeing. How ever it never got a chance to finish as his attention was snapped back to the two hooded figures and the calm words "Naraku, Orochimaru. Kill them all."

Everything stood still for a moment and the world started to get hazy, Stark's eyes opened wide with anxiety and panic. It was _him._ For once no thoughts flickered through his head no battle plans. Nothing. Just the same sentence over and over again.

It was him.

It was _him._

_It was him. _

_**It was him.**_

There was a slight impact upon his right side, and his attention was immediately brought back to reality, it seemed that Lilinette had sonidoed to his side the moment that she had gotten a look at who had appeared, he tilted his body sideways to give less of a target and with his right hand pulled Lilinette behind him. Then gazing down into her worried eyes something was immediately clear. He had to make a decision immediately. He had three choices;

Fight with Lilinette.

Fight, but send Lilinette away.

Take Lilinette and run.

Choice one was immediately discarded. He would never endanger Lilinette like that, ever. Choice number two was plausible, but Lilinette might not listen, choice three might be the only chance for getting the two of them out of there alive. But, he thought glancing back at **him** that he had an obligation, there was no way that he could abandon his comrades, whether he liked them or not. His true Lord had taught him that. Choice two it was. Tentatively he glanced down at Lilinette, hoping that he might see understanding in her beautiful eyes, however all he was met with was iron determination and strength. Abruptly he flashed back to when they had lived their lives.

* * *

They had always been together, Stark and Lilinette. They were born within the same week, went to the same academy, were assigned to the same cell, and died together at age eighteen during a mission from their lord. They had even been neighbors for those eighteen years that they had together. In their dying breaths, they reveled in the fact that they had taken out over fifty enemies together and only then did their accumulated wounds bring them down. During their last moments their hands had tightly latched together, each trying to derive and give comfort to and from the touch.

It was during their time as wholes that they had separated. It had become clear to each that they were turning into one of the monsters that appeared and sporadically tried to eat them. So, to keep each other safe they had divided and each gone their separate ways. Both had eventually turned into a hollow and both had eventually gone to Hueco Mundo.

Stark had evolved on his own turning into formidable hollow, Lilinette had as well but her development hadn't been as quick as Starks. They had wandered alone for many years until Aizen Sosuke had come to Hueco Mundo. Stark, as one of the vasto lorde-class hollow had been from the first batch of hollow blessed by the hogyoku. It had been mere coincidence that the day that Aizen-sama had commanded him to get a fraccion, Lilinette had been changed into an arrencar. He had taken one look at the woman he had died with so long ago and had snatched her up from an angry Noitora who had wanted Lilinette as a second fraccion. It was the first and last time that Noitora ever claimed something that belonged to the primera espada. The quinta espada had nearly died.

As the two old friends got reacquainted it soon became hilariously clear to the other espada that their narcoleptic leader was bitch to his midget fraccion. Rumors started to spread that the two were lovers, or that Lilinette was the _real_ Primera, and that Stark was the fraccion.

Despite the time where they had separated Stark and Lilinette both still had the same mind and morals that they had possessed when they were alive. Bodies, not so much. Stark had gained a few years and some longer hair, while Lilinette was infuriated at her childlike appearance having had lost some years and her womanly figure. But both no matter what they looked like they were just happy that they had found each other.

* * *

"No" he whispered with a bit of desperation "No way." He could not loose Lilinette after just finding her a few months ago.

But her face was firm, as was her determination "Stark" she murmured, "We have to, we're the only ones here that know how to fight **him**."

"Yes" he replied harshly, "We _know_ how to fight him, we have the knowledge but not the strength. Answer me this, has your –" he snatched a slight glance to Aizen who was trying to appear as if he wasn't listening to their conversation. "– power returned while I wasn't looking?"

"No." Lilinette hissed "But it is our duty Stark… no, **Shikamaru **to fight Orochimaru as the only ones on this field who can!"

Ignoring her use of his birth name, Nara Shikamaru frowned at his fraccion "**Lilinette**, just because we fought Orochimaru in our lifetime does not mean that it is our duty to face him here."

"What would our Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto-sama say about that." She countered.

Shikamaru frowned, it was a low blow bringing up the man that he had respected most in his lifetime. She did have a point though, what would Naruto say if he saw him behaving like this. "He would knock me over the head for even thinking such a thing, say 'You're so _lazy_ Shikamaru' and then jump headlong into battle." He murmured softly.

Lilinette's face lit up in triumph. "Well?" she demanded, "How are we going to do this?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I'll think of something **Ino**. Mendoukusai"

He never got a chance because one of the hooded figures began to speak.

* * *

"Well, Orochimaru, my friend." Naraku began his sinister voice sliding like a snake over the silent armies. "I doubt very much that it will be necessary for both of us to fight at once."

"Of course comrade" Orochimaru's hiss, actually that of a snakes was even worse, "Perhaps you would like to deal with this, I did get the last venison steak yesterday."

"How kind of you. I shall." Naraku walked forward prompting much unsheathing of blades and assuming of defensive stances. Smirking, Naraku begins to raise a hand when he is interrupted by she shunpou of the soutaichou in front of him.

"Why do you attack us as well your majesty?" Yamamoto asked, his tone confused and pleading, we have not betrayed you, my shinigami are loyal to you."

"I does not matter, I trusted you to ensure the protection of souls and you were unable to do that. By allowing one such as Aizen to gain power in order to try to rev– usurp me you have as good as committed treason yourself." Enma's words were flat, and he seemed not to care that thousands of souls would be slaughtered upon his orders. "No more questions. Attack, Naraku!"

"As you wish." his subordinate replied. The air around him shimmered and his armor and appendages that he had possessed in the Sengoku Jidai appeared on his body. Almost absentmindedly one tentacle attacked Yamamoto piercing him through the forehead. He died instantly, crumpling to the floor in a heap.

In one moment the leader of the shinigami for nearly 2,000 years, died. The black shihakushou-clad shinigami wavered. All went still. Despair became evident, and desperate force appeared necessary.

* * *

"Well?" Bankotsu demanded, "What's next, are we fighting him?" his grip on his released Banryu was tight, betraying his tension.

The group was standing around thirty feet from Naraku in a defensive circle around Kagome, it was a unanimous silent decision that they had reached the moment that their enemy had revealed himself.

"No" Jakotsu responded.

"_No?_" Renkotsu squawks indignant at even thinking if skipping a fight this big.

"No." Jakotsu repeats, firmly. "It's not our decision."

As one all eyes of the Shichinintai focus on their center, which stands silent. Suddenly to them all she seems very small, just a young girl. It rankles them all that she is the only one with a better than average chance of defeating their strongest adversary.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu tentatively prods, "Are we going to fight?"

However, Kagome barely hears him. The moment that Naraku had removed his hood everything had frozen for her. "Fight?" resounds through her consciousness and her mind and heart war over it. Her heart screams **protect** but her mind responds **remember what happened last time!** Images of her dead loved ones flash across her mind and her heart keens in pain. Frozen over the choice she is startled into action when the decision is made for her.

Kyoraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou shunpou to the body of the soutaichou, they pause for a moment to glance over the damage, and Ukitake-taichou briefly closes his eyes in pain. Then as one they turn and both raise their dual, released, zanpakutous at Naraku.

Naraku simply smirks and begins to ready two tentacles for an attack. Everything freezes for a moment, and then both Naraku and Kagome move.

It startles the Shichinintai the speed at which she disappears and their attention snaps back to Naraku and the captains he is about to impale. Mukotsu swears and they all move, but they know they will not be fast enough to save the two captains Kagome cares for more than her own life.

Kagome is.

She appears in front of Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou stopping both tentacles with bare glowing hands. Steel icy-blue eyes meet surprised and annoyed red orbs. Naraku retracted his appendages, "You are quite strong" he murmured, "Your power seems familiar, however. Have we met before?"

Ignoring the question Kagome turned her attention to Bankotsu who had appeared a second late to her right. "Don't interfere." It was obviously a strict order. "Understood? No matter what, do not interfere."

Hesitantly the ninth division captain nodded, and stepped back.

With her right hand Kagome reached behind her and tapped the clip in her hair twice. It glowed blue for split-second before she pulled it from her hair, letting it fall down to reach a little past he shoulders. She then did the same thing to the bridge of her glasses, removing them as well. She tossed both items to Bankotsu who tucked her limiters inside a pocket on his shihakushou. Her reiatsu swells for a moment, but she pulls it under her tight control. "You will fight me." She declares solemnly to Naraku.

"Why should I?" came the cool reply, as Naraku arched an eyebrow. "I could just go kill everyone and leave you for last, girl."

Kagome braces herself for the upcoming attack. "Because I have something you want."

Naraku's eyes focus on Kagome, "And what would that be, Shinigami?" he chuckles as if the notion of her possessing something he desires is completely absurd.

To the Shichinintai's complete and total horror, Higurashi Kagome pulls the Shikon-no-Tama out of her clothes, letting it hang around her neck out in the open for the first time in almost five hundred years.

Naraku stills, then he lunges. It is only then that Kagome lets her power out of her tight grip she had put it under. Naraku springs back and surprised at the miko power that emanates from her. He studies it softly, the without warning throws his head back and laughs. It is a cruel sickening laugh and Kagome shudders a bit just from having been subjected to it once more. The laughing dies down after a while, and then he announces in a big booming voice that Kagome is sure that everyone in the vicinity hears, "Your Ladyship, Higurashi Kagome! I am quite surprised to see you here, a shinigami and in possession of the Shikon-no-Tama as well. It is truly a good day."

Kagome feels the eyes of thousands snap to her and she hold her head high. "Yes, I am Higurashi Kagome, Priestess of the Shikon-no-Tama. You are Naraku, formerly Onigumo and my sworn enemy." She pauses and then a solemnly as the fist time "You will fight me." She pauses to let Naraku know that she is not kidding. "You were supposed to be cast down into hell when I killed you for the first time. It is only due to the interference of the King that you do not currently reside there."

Naraku pauses for a moment to think, then nods. "I will fight you," then he smiles cruelly, "However, the winner receives the Shikon-no-Tama."

Kagome only pauses for a moment to reflect on the deal, then nods. It begins, then, their fight as Kagome pushes Naraku back from the people she cares most about.

"Any last words?" Naraku taunts.

For once Kagome allows herself to smirk, then speaks. "Just one, BANKAI!"

* * *

Slash. Dodge. Jump. Parry. Lunge.

Kagome focuses with all her might on this fight, for it means everything to her. They had been fighting for almost seven minutes now, nonstop. Both parties were still going fresh. Kagome's Bankai a lightsaber-like katana had no blade except for one made of her own purple power, a mixture of her miko powers and reiatsu.

Lunge. Parry. Jump. Dodge. Slash.

She falters and Naraku scores a slice across her belly, it isn't deep, but it stings. Kagome does not react though, she will _not _loose. She _cannot_ loose. This fight is the only second chance that she will ever get to make things right, and the only second chance that she has ever gotten that really matters. It will be her only chance to ever try to make up for the **sheer pain** of the fact that **they are gone** and **she is still here** and it is _**all her fault**_. She knows that all eyes are on her now, and that everyone, every captain, every espada, every lieutenant and every fraccion are all pinning their hopes, their dreams, their very lives and futures on her. This weight on her shoulders only serves to make her go faster.

And suddenly it is over. Naraku stumbles over the body of a dead shinigami, and she is upon him, dropping her sword and wrapping her arms around his midsection. She raises her miko powers to unbearable heights and he is dust on the wind within seconds.

Kagome suddenly feels very empty, except for the pain within her which is quickly doubling. The guilt that she had all this power and **they still died**, and if she is able to defeat him now, why couldn't she defeat Naraku back then? The pain must be in her eyes, since when she picks up her sword and shunpous back to the still-existing median and turns to look at the silent Shichinintai Bankotsu is immediately upon her, pulling her into his arms. Kagome stiffens for a moment but then accepts the embrace clinging to the ninth division captain and deriving as much comfort from the hug as she can.

He moves and it doesn't register until she is pulled out of his embrace and swept into another one, one with larger arms, a warmer body and reiatsu which feels like roses and smells like sunlight. Kagome buries her face in her captain's chest, blindly aware of another comforting touch on her back, one which has the taste of lightning and feels like the sea.

Kyoraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, **thank you**.


	15. Unity

Thank you Curlz-Shadow Kitsune, The Violent Tomboy, and Kitsuru for this idea.

I don't own Bleach nor Naruto, Inuyasha, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Death Note, One Piece, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

One chapter to go.

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi was bored.

In the beginning of the battle he had been looking forward to smashing his enemies apart and hacking them to bits with his sword, but now after having fought against Tousen for most of the battle in his Bankai-bubble, he was _bored_. He hadn't gotten to fight any of the espada, and Tousen was his first real opponent of the battle. The whole thing was a simple repeat of their fight in Seireitei. The only thing that had changed was the fact that Tousen had gotten better at dodging, as he sometimes couldn't grab onto the blade after it pierced him. The formula was still the same though:

_Pain_. Dodge! **Lunge**.

Having gotten minor injuries from Suzumushi Enma Koorogi, but had dealt back damage all the same, nothing fatal, just annoying. But for some reason something was interrupting his concentration, because he would usually get a lucky hit in by now.

Flashes of his past kept jumping up into his consciousness, and his blades hilt kept turning cold. There was an odd sense of annoyance in the back of his head.

* * *

He had woken up in a lawless area, and thought he was in hell, and for some reason the thought didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was the fact that he didn't remember anything. Not his name, not his family, nothing from his lifetime remained. He wandered, then, not possessing a path, a road to follow. He realized he was quite adept in killing, that when he swung the blade he had woken up with, there was a sense of complete and utter _rightness_. Soon, the thought that he had been a fighter in his lifetime formed, and so, to continue on that path he became a warrior.

Eventually, after killing some gang that had thought to try and attack him together, he had met Yachiru. Deciding to take her in instead of killing her, he had gained a companion and another feeling of _Rightness_. He taught her how to fight, how to wield her too-big zanpaktou that developed and had eventually turned from thinking of her as a companion, to thinking of her as a pseudo-daughter figure. In choosing the name Zaraki Kenpachi, he had developed a goal of being the strongest warrior in soul society.

After fighting Ikkaku and leaving him alive, he had gained another two companions. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika had traveled with them for a time, having allies was a new thing for Kenpachi but it felt right as well, it was then that he decided to become a Captain of the Gotei 13. The eleventh division was his choice because it was the strongest division and the 11th Division Captain always given the title Kenpachi.

After taking the white haori of the previous captain, Kenpachi shaped his division into his ideal fighting force and generally forgot about his amnesic past.

Until the Ryoka.

After having fought Ichigo to a standstill, and then loosing, the dreams started. They were odd, but nothing to be alarmed about. A snowy bridge and soft smile, that's all. He would wake up cold in the mornings but with an odd sense of peace and happiness. Attributing it to stress, Kenpachi ignored it.

* * *

But now the dreams kept popping into his head, brightly and without warning. Barely dodging one of Tousen's strikes he swore at he was thrown once more onto the bridge, glancing around he felt a presence behind him and whirled. There stood a young effeminate boy with long black hair and a soft frown. Annoyance and Petulance sparkled in his eyes, "Why do you deny me? You will die in this fight if you do."

Zaraki's eyes narrowed, "Who are you, kid?"

"I'm _**--**_." The boy's head cocked to the side, "Don't you remember me? I am your zanpaktou."

Eyes widening, Kenpachi walked forward. "I don't know you kid. Am I supposed to?"

Realization dawned on the boys face, as well as an odd sense of relieved joy. "I forgive you then. If you had known it was me you never would have hurt me like that."

"Kid!" Kanpachi growled, "What – "

He was interrupted by the boy stepping forward, and extending his hand. "Trust me."

Opening his mouth to protest, he paused, sighed, and stepped forward. He _had_ been asking for this. Gripping the boys hand lightly in his own, oddly and irrationally afraid of hurting him, he frowned, "Well?"

Then his head exploded in light, memories rushing past his eyes and dancing around him like snowflakes. Suddenly he found himself back in Tousen's bubble, smirking he gripped his sword tighter. "Sorry about that, Kid. Didn't mean to hurt you." Relishing in the adrenaline and the swirling, freezing, winds around him he spoke the words he had said almost everyday in his lifetime.

Momochi Zabuza smiled, "Let's go, **Haku!**"

* * *

The air around him pulsed and Zabuza could feel his chakra rush back to him, once more filling his veins with power. His zanpaktou, the large broadsword he had carried in his lifetime swirled into appearance in his hands, easily shifting into a defensive stance he gave a quick feel for foreign energy, Finding Tousen, he turned and with one swing and the swirl of ice the traitorous former captain died.

The tent collapsing around him he gave a glance at the battle. Everyone was standing in place, and not a blade was being swung. His brow furrowed, he couldn't have missed the whole fight, could he? Zabuza shunpoued to where he saw the distinctive pink robe of Kyoraku. "What's going on…" he began to ask, but paused when he saw his fellow taichou's little fukutaichou wrapped in the eighth division captain's arms. Raising an eyebrow at Ukitake who was also paying close attention to the girl and seeing that both captains were focused on the vice captain and hadn't heard him, he turned and walked over to Hisagi who was having a whispered shouting match with Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Oy." He snapped "Madarame, explain!"

He listened as Ikkaku gave him the gist of the situation and then cast an eye at the king. He didn't look very strong with that potbelly. Glancing at Hisagi he eyed the kid's sword, "We should have a match sometime."

Hisagi's attention snapped back to Zabuza, "What?"

Bringing his sword up for the captain to see, he gestured at the ninth division taichou's zanpaktou; it was around the same size as his. Smirking, he basked in the surprise of Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Taichou, what…" Ikkaku breathed, "You've achieved shikai?"

Nodding, Zabuza tightened his grip on his zanpaktou, "Haku." Glancing around his brow furrowed, "Where's Yachiru?"

Yumichika gestured to a group of three people standing behind them, arguing quietly amongst themselves, "He shikai ages her it seems."

Zabuza looked where Yumichika had indicated and nearly had the wind knocked out of him. That team! Those shinobi! He focuses on the girl, Yachiru; he thinks but then corrects it, _Sakura_. The little girl that he had raised from a child was really part of the team that killed him. His fist clenches around Haku's hilt, and as if sensing his confusion, waves of soothing, cold wind splash over him ringing with the sound of Haku's voice. _She __**stayed**__, once you had come to soul society she could have left, but she stayed with you. You still consider her your daughter now; even though you know who she is. Do you really think she will love you, her father, less now that she will also know who __**you**__ are?_

Thinking for a moment, Zabuza smiled briefly, "thanks," he murmured under his breath he gathered his resolve, preparing to shunpou over to Yachiru, when the argument the three were having abruptly ended.

Zabuza watched as Yachiru smirked, clenched her fists and made a chakra-enhanced leap. She came down fists-first at orochi-something's feet ("What did you say he was called again?"). The ground buckled, broke and exploded, a crater forming around where the guy had stood. Orochimaru ("Thanks, Ayasegawa") attacked her from above but she twisted and evaded it. Zabuza glanced back at Naruto and Sasuke they were both standing in place but they both had gone pale and finally, Naruto swore and followed, Sasuke close on his heels. It was awkward to watch as they attempted to fight as a team again, after fighting separately over all this time. There were a few close calls but eventually they got a rhythm down that allowed to work in synchrony.

It was amazing, Zabuza thought, that these three could really be allowed to fight each other, because, frankly they were outstanding god-like fighters as one unit. Naruto and Sasuke jumped when Yachiru punched the ground, and attacked together in a pincer formation, when Orochimaru ducked to avoid that Yachiru hit him with an uppercut to the stomach.

This purely taijutsu battle (with exception to chakra enhanced fists) went on for while until Orochimaru gave up and started using jutsu, summoning snake bracelet things he knocked Yachiru back and moved to hurt her, when suddenly he was stopped by a sword.

Zabuza, having moved as quickly as he could held his zanpaktou out in front of him blocking the fatal hit that his daughter might have received if he had been a bit slower. He could hear the sharp intakes of breath as all three of the cell noticed his zanpaktou.

"Zabuza" Yachiru breathes, and he is briefly hurt by this.

"We are who we are, Yachiru. And we are who we were as well, Sakura. Understand?" he manages a glance over his shoulder to look at his fukutaichou and the hurt disappears when her smile spreads.

"Of course, Ken-chan." She walks around his blade, glares at Orochimaru and moves to stand with her team. "But you shouldn't fight this guy, Orochimaru is tough and you haven't fought him before so it might be really dangerous for you." Suddenly realizing who she said that too she momentarily sighs, then "fine, but try to –"

"Who put you in charge, forehead?" All eyes snap to the speaker, a young blonde arrencar, scantily-clad and number-less. A fraccion.

Zabuza scowls at the name calling but it obviously means something to Yachiru as she pulls the fraccion into a hug the moment her sonido brings the girl to Yachiru's side. "Ino-pig!" she cries and Zabuza scowls. There is no place for hugs on the battlefield, throwing a glance back at Kyoraku and Ukitake who were both still hovering over Ise, he rolls his eyes. Some shinigami should learn that as well.

Another sonido deposits a second arrencar near Naruto. Felling the power of the reiatsu he tenses, but remains still when the Primera Espada did nothing but throw a long-suffering glance at the fraccion. Then turning to Naruto, and mumbling "Mendoukusai" under his breath.

"Hokage-sama" the Primera speaks and Zabuza's eyes widen at the title. Hokage, interesting. "It would be best for you, Sakura and Sasuke to engage Orochimaru while I try to achieve Kagemane over him. Ino and…" he trails off glancing at the eleventh division captain "Zaraki –"

"Zabuza" Naruto corrects.

"Zabuza-san should try to keep Orochimaru in one area, and keep him from moving to create an all-out slaughter." The Espada finishes.

Naruto's eyes narrow at the Espada, "That'll work Shikamaru, sure. But you're so _lazy,_ you **could** fight with us"

The espada, Shikamaru smiles softly, a bit of envy in his eyes. "You underestimate yourself Rokudaime Hokage-sama. I could never keep up with you Sakura and Sasuke, even if I wanted to. You three are utterly incandescent when you fight and you move at a power level and speed none of us could ever match."

"But –" Naruto protests but Ino silences him with a look.

"Hokage-sama, Team Seven was _always_ the best at everything. They were always the strongest and we all knew it. Don't even try to pretend that we're on the same level." Ino rolls her eyes, "You three are all **above** Kage-class. We're not."

For the first time Sasuke speaks, "She's right Naruto. All three of us are above Kage and Taichou class, and we're the _official_ **Sannin**. I'm not trying to be egotistical here, but there is no way for them to keep up with us if we go all-out, which we _will_ have to do to beat him."

Yachiru nods, "Sasuke's right, Naruto. We should listen to Shikamaru."

Finally Naruto throws up his hands, and agrees. "Fine, fine, but you all are stronger then you think."

Zabuza looks on, puzzled as the Espada and Fraccion practically glow with praise at this comment. Perhaps the blonde kid had more leadership in him then he thought. Turning to regard Orochimaru he shifted his grip on his sword and his eyes narrowed. Time to fight.

* * *

Zabuza swung Haku as Orochimaru tried once again to break to the left. Ice-made Senbon flew out and impacted the ground where Orochimaru had jumped to avoid them. The espada's plan had worked well; they had kept Orochimaru in relatively one spot, refusing to let him move to the left or right, while the three from cell seven fought at one. Shikamaru had been right when he had spoken of incandescence. Team Seven glowed with vitality and joy as they seemingly fought Orochimaru from every side. The man didn't know where to turn.

Look Above, Yachiru swung down with a high kick.

Dodge Left, Sasuke threw a grand fireball.

Jump Right, Naruto and a few clones used rendan.

Throwing himself behind, Sasuke swung his zanpaktou.

Snap to the front, Naruto dual-clone uppercut.

Go underneath the earth, SMASH! Yachiru cracked the ground yet again.

It was so utterly amazing how much _sheer power_ they used and how they seemed unfazed by it. They kept driving Orochimaru back towards Shikamaru not giving him an inch to move. There was a sudden surge of power from Shikamaru and Orochimaru froze in his tracks. "NOW!" the espada roared, and then there was a following shout of;

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI"

And the sound of a chakra-enhanced punch cracking the ground where Orochimaru stood. After the dust cleared, eyes turned to regard the snake Sannin. He was dead. Yachiru gave a soft smile in achievement and relief, before she glanced down to regard her bloody hands. Naruto walked over to her, and swung an arm around her shoulder, fixing her with a supporting smile. Then his eyes turning serious he turned to Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ino who were approaching.

His eyes seemed to glow with the intensity that he regarded them. In one smooth gesture he held out his hand, palm up as if waiting for them to join him. The three arrencar's eyes widened and they all looked at the hand of their friend Shikamaru's head came up and he began to move forward, but he was interrupted by a sharp snap.

"Stark. Ulquiorra. Lilinette. Come." Aizen spoke, his voice commanding.

All three arrencar turned and regarded Aizen for a moment, before Stark squared his shoulders and stepped forward to stand behind Naruto. Smiling, Ino skipped over and stood next to Yachiru. Now all that was left was Sasuke. Naruto's eyes fixed upon him and for a long moment it seemed like the third member of Team Seven would deny the invitation.

But then there was a long suffering sigh, and the exclamation of "I'm stronger then you are." Sasuke threw a dark smirk at Naruto, "So, I have to make sure you don't die, or Sakura will be upset."

"Like hell, Bastard." Naruto drawled at Sasuke. "I'll win, any time, anywhere."

Smirking, Sasuke stepped forward and accepted the hand held out for him and allowed himself to be pulled into a three-way embrace by his teammates.

Hugs really did not have any place on the battlefield, Zabuza thought and sighed. But watching the hundred year separation of an amazing team and then the reunion through kicking ass was pretty cool. The three soon let go of each other and turned to regard their friends.

"Thank you" Naruto murmured, looking at the former members of Team Ten. "I don't care what the new Soutaichou says, who ever it is. I will make sure that you stay with us. But I'll do my best to make it me that takes command."

Shikamaru smiled, "I'd expect nothing less from the greatest Hokage in all of Konoha history."

Ino nodded supporting her teammate. "We'll always follow you, not just 'cause you're our friend, but because you're the best man for the job."

"Speaking of jobs." Sasuke muttered, "The king is still here." He stood to Naruto's right silently supporting the Hokage from this rightful position.

The brats really had grown up. Zabuza felt Haku pulse in agreement. Smirking, he watched as Naruto turned to throw a cheeky grin at the king, ignoring Aizen's furious glares and grinding of teeth at the desertion of Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ino, "That all you got?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "I killed him in my lifetime as well, and it was harder then. I guess villains degrade over time."

The king adjusted his glasses, "Very well, shinig- _shinobi _you defeated these enemies. Soundly, I admit, but perhaps they were not as strong as I thought…" he moved his left hand and reached down and grasped his pendant again. Once more it glowed with reiatsu in recognition of an order, and once again hooded figures appeared from either side of Enma.

This time however it is not merely one or two figures it was five, then ten, then fifteen. Finally it ended at twenty-one, with two lines of ten and one commander who stood in front of his troops, facing the group of shinigami-shinobi/arrencar-shinobi. All clothed in a dark blue, their faces were cloaked in shadow in the darkness of their over-cloaks.

Standing at her place on Naruto's left Yachiru smirks. "Whichever enemy you have pulled out of hell, King, doesn't really matter. We'll defeat them all."

For some reason this makes King Enma smirk maliciously. "Of course you will, you'll fight against your _enemies_ to your end, won't you?" Gesturing towards the line of cloaked figures, Enma smiled again, "But let's meet your _enemies_ first." He snapped his fingers and as one the cloaks were discarded.

Everything went still.

"…Kakashi-sensei?"


	16. Closure

I am very sorry, School got a hold of me and wouldn't let go. But now I am proud to present **Closure. **Identity's final chapter. This thing is monster, 17 pages, over 9,500 words. Consider it my apology for neglecting you for two months. This is my first completed story, out side of my oneshot.

Ayleia

* * *

Hirako Shinji and Sarugaki Hiyori are the luckiest vizard in the universe.

They have been together for over two hundred years, and presence of vizard powers or not they are indeed strong. In truth they knew each other in their lifetime, and were even childhood friends. They grew closer as they grew older and through the good times and the bad, they were always there for each other.

Born as neighbors in their lifetime, they played together as children. When they grew up Shinji and his brother joined the military and Hiyori took over her family business. The times that they would see each other were scarce, but they managed to maintain their slightly-more-that-friendship relationship. Eventually, due to unexpected circumstances, Shinji departed unwillingly to another land. Only, returning once, it was to his great shock that Hiyori and his brother abandoned everything to follow him.

He will owe them forever for that.

In the new place they made their home, the lived happily. Hiyori did her best to adapt her family business to this place. Shinji and his brother become scientists, blowing up beakers in the basement, much to Hiyori's distaste. (They built a lab in the backyard after Shinji nearly burned down the house for a third time.)

It is not long after, perhaps two years later that they died together. It was a complete accident. They had been walking home from the diner for a late dinner together, the three of them. An out-of-control car came around a sharp turn and struck them from behind. Shinji and Hiyori died instantly, yet Shinji's brother lived in intensive care for two weeks before succumbing to his injuries, resulting in separation of the three of them.

In Soul Society Hiyori and Shinji woke up next to each other, and although they had been sent to the 34th district, they were found by a passing shinigami and sent to soul society within the week. They excelled in the shinigami academy, Shinji more than Hiyori thanks to the training of their lifetimes. They finished the academy in six years, all the while looking for Shinji's brother.

Shinji chose fifth division to enter, and was promoted to captain over a manner of fifty years. Entering twelfth, Hiyori hoped to work again with the skills of her lifetime and her family business, and she worked her way up to lieutenant a little after Shinji attained captainship.

Twenty years later Shinji stepped in front of Hiyori to protect her from Kensei. It was over, they knew. There would be no further way to search for Shinji's brother. Years later, they once again stood with the shinigami, now fighting against the monster tat had turned them into vizard into the first place.

Perhaps they had a chance of finding him again.

* * *

Hiyori scowled, her bright bronze eyes narrowed in distaste. Damn! This was not supposed to happen. Why the hell did the king show up? She glanced at the other vizards that were standing on the sand dune with her, having pulled back with the appearance of the king. They were only a couple hundred feet away but could still see everything that was happening.

Glancing around at the other vizard and taking in Lisa's confused and oddly fearful face and Kensei's intense focus, Hiyori was disrupted from her observing by two quick shunpou to her left. Glancing that way she saw the suddenly appeared Urahara-taichou and Shihouin-taichou muttering softly to Shinji with worried looks on their faces. Scoffing, Hiyori turned her attention back to the battlefield.

Hiyori returned her attention to the idiot shinigami and stupid arrencar just in time to see a small brown haired girl pull away from the pack of shinigami and approach the king's men. Hiyori's head cocked in a curious gesture and she called out to the others "Hey, this ain't good!"

The attention of the other vizard (and two exiled shinigami) was immediately diverted to the figure of the small girl as she walked past the others to approach the 21 figures on the field. For a moment her face turned to they could see it and. Rose spoke, "Fifth Lieutenant, Hinamori Momo... what are you doing?" Urahara flinched and his reiatsu honed, his eyes narrowing.

They watched intently as the girl tentatively approached the far left side of the 21 line. She paused for a moment before her hand reached out to grasp the loose sleeve of a brown haired boy she spoke but they could not hear what was said from such a great distance, but evidently she did not received what she was looking for because her remaining hand slowly reached out to attach itself to the sleeve of a tall black haired man standing next to the boy.

Urahara's reiatsu flared and Hiyori spun to see his face contort into a mask of realization and hope but immediately crumple into one of despair afterwards. Her eyes narrowing, Hiyori started to ask what was wrong but was interrupted by a furious snarl ripping itself from the throat of her former taichou and a quick shunpou mixed with the booming laugh of the king.

Hiyori spun back to the scene that her former captain had gone to intervene in, quickly taking in the scene. She winced as the Hinamori cried out when the brown haired boy pulled his sword out of her side and raised it above her head to give the killing blow. As the sword swung it downwards its path was interrupted with a metallic clang as Benihime blocked the slash meant for the smaller fukutaichou. With almost inhuman strength Urahara-taichou pushed the boy back before grasping the fifth division officer around the waist and shunpouing back to his spot next to Shihouin-taichou.

All was silent for a moment as the stationary shinigami and arrencar froze in disbelief, but up on the hill Hiyori watched with confusion as Hinamori lifted her head up to gaze with confusion at Urahara-taichou her eyes narrowed and a bloody hand came up to trace the air above his face, her mouth suddenly dropped open and a slightly hopeful whisper dropped out, "...Fai?"  
Her eyes began to water "Is it really you?" her raised hand suddenly clutching to his shoulder desperately.

Hiyori could visibly see her captains face shatter in relief and his grip on her tighten, the smaller girl getting pulled tight to the former captain of the twelfths chest. "Yes, Sakura-chan." his grip tightened as if she would slip through his fingers at any moment. "Forgive me" he murmured into her hair, "For not retrieving you sooner. I did... I thought... I had believed that you were this world's Sakura, and not the girl I once knew."

Sakura wasn't listening, too busy focusing on the feeling of Fai's reiatsu and storing it in her memory as 'beloved person'. At his words her head came up her brow cocked on confusion, "What are you talking about, Fai? You saved me before... Syaoran, could cut me anymore then a shallow cut." stumbling over the name she looked towards him in innocent confusion.

To Hiyori's surprise Urahara-taichou's face softened and the first genuine smile that she had ever seen appeared on his face. He leaned downwards and whispered a few things Hiyori couldn't hear in Hinamori's ear. In response, the girl nodded and smiled. Urahara gently placed her on the ground, her arms wrapped around his elbow and that same arm wrapped around Hinamori's waist, to keep her from falling. Then he turned to face the Vizard, his face grim. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak. "That shouldn't have happened. Hinamori-san, no, Sakura-chan shouldn't have been hurt by Syaoran-kun."

Shihouin-taichou's brow furrowed, "What are you talking about Kisuke?" her hands went to her hips and her tone took on a dangerous edge. "You'd better not be keeping things from me again. You know how well that turned out the last time."

Distracted from his statement and a bitter smile springing to his lips, Urahara-taichou locked eyes with his longtime friend and once-captain, "Yoruichi, you don't even know my name." His tone was laced with pain and regret, "I never wanted you to know my past, but this… this necessitates it. Hate me all you want, but I never meant to hurt you, believe me. For so long you have been such a good friend, I was afraid you would regret helping me that night, and never forgive me."

Her face going blank at this statement, Shihouin-taichou's eyes lowered to the ground. "You _are_ my friend Kisuke – no…"

Urahara-taichou's voice was low and apprehension was visible in his tensed shoulders, "Fai. My name is Fai de Fluorite."

"Fai," Shihouin-taichou continued, "No matter what you've kept from me, you are still my friend. I could never let you be stripped of your powers and banished. But –" She blurred and there was a loud smack, and a second later Hiyori watched with no small amount of glee as Urahara-taichou, no, Fluorite-taichou was knocked off of Hinamori and fell backwards from the force of the slap dealt to him by the furious former captain of the second division. Reappearing again, her tone again laced with fury, "– But, after this you and I are going to sit down and have a nice long talk about your penchant for secrets, got it?" She snapped, Shihouin-taichou took a small step forward, and she reached out her hand to Urahara who took it and stood up, a small smile on his face. Nodding in assent he made his way back to Hinamori, who took the proffered elbow again.

Shinji sighed, "Not that this isn't important but the king is still here, now, Kis– Fai, what were you saying about something not supposed to have happened?" Hiyori rolled her eyes, the idiots.

"Ah!" Fluorite-taichou exclaimed, "yes, Syaoran-kun. There is no way that Syaoran-kun would hurt Sakura-chan of his own free will!" he exclaimed brightly, "Even if he attempted to, Kuro-pyon would have stopped him." He glanced at the black haired man standing next to the brown haired boy with a look in his eye that Hiyori couldn't identity "nor would either of them wear such a gaudy, shiny, green pendant that matches the king's jewel."

All eyes snapped to the king's pendant which was still being held in his hand, visible power swirling around it.

"So" Shinji clarified, "The king is controlling the people."

Urahara nodded gravely, but then his eyes snapped to something behind Mashiro's head and he paled.

Her mouth opening in disbelief Hiyori prepared to utterly smash Shinji and Urahara's statements as preposterous when a firestorm of reiatsu shot up into the sky. Whirling, the blonde vizard glanced for the source and her eyes met the sight of a livid, glowing, eighth division fukutaichou.

Power was streaming out of her tainting the air around her a heady purple, and it wasn't even normal shinigami, vizard, arrencar, or hollow reiatsu she was emitting but a completely different type in a completely different class, it seemed almost – pure.

"Oh Kami, no." was whispered behind her and confused, Hiyori glanced over at Lisa who had turned a shade of white that she had never before seen on the older woman. Then noticing something else, Hiyori's eyes narrowed; the power that was emanating from the fukutaichou was being slightly mirrored by Lisa. In the vizard the power was trickling out, but by the way that Lisa's palms were bleeding from the damage her clenched fists were causing, she guessed that her sempai had no control over the release.

Aggravated at the invisible threat, Kensei took a step towards his sometimes-lover. His hands gripped Lisa's to keep her from damaging her soon-to-be-necessary sword wielding hands. He looked her straight in the eye and murmured in a tone not usually heard from the sober former captain of the ninth division, "Lisa, Calm down. What's wrong?"

Her usually brown eyes flickered between purple and blue as they locked onto Kensei's amber pair like a lifeline. "She's going to kill Him for the wound He has caused her." Her voice was oddly echoed by another, younger and fiercer. "He hid Them from her and is controlling Them now, refusing Them Their free will and forcing Them to fight; she will kill him for it. She is furious. He has always been the only one able to keep her in ultimate check but even He will not stop her now. She is going to kill Him."

Kensei looked over his shoulder at a knowing Urahara and a confused Shinji, worried at his nakama's response. Steeling his shoulders he murmured an even quieter question "Who is going to die, Lisa, and who will kill him?"

Lisa's flickering eyes closed softly and her body shuddered in pain, "Kagome is going to kill the King."

"What?" Shinji breathed, "How… How would she know that they are being controlled? We only found out a few moments ago?"

Lisa's eyes had finally settled on an indigo shade, and her voice turned even more two toned. "She heard… no, I knew so she knew. We have a connection. It is an old one, and a small one, but we are connected nonetheless." One hand pressed to her chest. "It is nothing to be worried about though, it only occurs when we are in sight of each other and feel the same emotions, nothing could happen when we are in separate worlds." She looked up and her eyes met with each of the others. Then her eyes turned to Ise Nanao. Eyes closing once again, she drew her hands from Kensei's and shunpoued.

The other standing on the hill glanced around slightly panicked as they searched for her reiatsu, "There! Next to Ise!" Rose cried, and the ten moved. They had a duty to one another, to protect and stand by one another no matter what, as no one else cared. Shihouin-taichou reached Kyoraku and Ukitake first, just in time to see Lisa walk over to Nanao and lean over to whisper something in her ear. The current fukutaichou of eighth nodded, still encased in her purple power and her hands raised but whatever they were planning was interrupted by another bout of dark laughter from the king.

"Ah!" The King rumbled, his voice tainted with sinister mirth. "I understand now, so that is why I could not collect your soul, Higurashi, the one that I wanted above all" His eyes closed in pleasure, "A pet miko." Kyoraku and Ukitake bristled at the insinuation, "No, **the** pet miko. You Higurashi Kagome are stronger than any other miko in history." Leering, he glanced a Lisa again. "Pity you had pass on separately though, and damn that hag for bringing you back. In this case the reincarnation is much better then the original, eh, Kikyo."

"Reincarnation?" Kyoraku murmured glancing at his current and former fukutaichou, "Impossible, they are separate beings"

"No." Kagome murmured, "It is the truth. I am her reincarnation."

His eyes widening, Ukitake took a step forward, "But how is that possible! Reincarnations are of the same soul. It is impossible for two to be standing next to each other."

"I don't have a complete soul," Kagome responded her eyes still fixed on the king and those standing in front of him, "Around fifteen percent of it is in Kikyo."

Lisa nodded, confirming the statement, "I was brought back using a portion of Kagome's soul, and we survived on what we had until we came to Seireitei, where the rest was filled in with the ambient spirit particles everywhere." Suddenly her head snapped back to Kagome, "We don't have time for this" she hissed, "Give it to me, now, and then go! Save them!"

Her attention brought back to the matter at hand, Kagome nodded, and her hands came up to the tiny chain around neck. She pulled it over her head and handed the Shikon-no-tama to Kikyo who immediately hung it around her own neck, and turned her body to protect the precious burden she was carrying. "Go!" the elder woman commanded her reincarnation.

Freed of the jewel that she had to be careful of even while fighting, Kagome's stance as she walked forward was much less defensive then normal. Kagome walked until she came parallel with Aizen, and then turned to look at the traitor. "Aizen Sosuke," she intoned, "I am going to free my nakama, do you have a problem with that?"

"No." was the succinct reply she received, "However of those twenty-one, you will not harm anyone at all, even if they do attack."

Kagome's eyes flashed in knowledge, and she smiled bitterly, "Very well, Truce then, until this is solved."

"Ah." Aizen accepted, then sighed, and as Kagome approached the King, the nexus of power around her being sucked into her skin in preparation for battle, his eyes flashed to the leader of the twenty-one standing there, "…L…" he murmured, hands clenching into fists, "I'm so close, just wait a little bit longer."

Kagome drew her unsealed sword, and pointed it towards the king. "King Enma. I am going to kill you and free my nakama." Enma's guards tensed and they prepared for what would most defiantly be a powerful onslaught when Kagome was interrupted before she could spring.

"No!" came the defiant shout, head snapping to the origination of the sound, Kagome's eyes narrowed when she was met with those of Renji.

Her tone guarded and strict Kagome spoke, "Do you have a problem with what I plan to do, Renji? Do not think that our past will save you from my blade if you interfere."

Renji snorted, "The only thing I have a problem with is the fact that, _you_ get to kill the king. My nakama are there too; Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, even Kuronue. Youko is there too…" he rubbed his head, "So that's where he went." Renji murmured absently, "Nanao – no – Kagome. I know that your friends are there too, I know the legends." He glanced at the stoic warriors, "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga; the strongest of the shard hunters and jewel protectors. But…" he sighed "At least let me fight at your side."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond when another voice cut through the air. "In Konoha, we always worked together in fights, it more efficient. Besides, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, Garra, Sai, and Yamato-sensei are there."

Her head snapped to the origin, "Komamura-taichou" she acknowledged. Glancing at the people on either side of him she groaned, knowing the battle of participation pointless, "Fine. Watch out for the guards –"

"– SDF." Renji cut in.

"The SDF," Kagome continued, "and don't let him order our nakama to attack, if possible keep him from speaking. Alright?" She was answered by nods and murmurs of assent. "Don't die." She finished, and then summoned up her power once more. "Let's go."

And they sprang.

They reached the king in les then five seconds, but the SDF were upon them in three. A tallish one with brown hair tried to hit Kagome, but with a backhand swipe she knocked him to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Shichinintai leap up to take a member of the SDF, looking to the left she also witnessed the Primera Espada, his fraccion, and Zaraki-taichou taking a few SDF as well. "So just the five of us" she murmured, glancing at her companions. They reached the king and each drew back their weapons trying to harm or destroy a part of his large body. As long as the SDF were kept busy, they were good, as Enma couldn't fight on his own.

It was difficult, as the five of them were up a much larger foe, and had multiple objectives. They moved to keep him from making the fatal order, as they wouldn't fight their nakama, tried keep him from retreating into the King's realm, and they were trying to get the large iridescent green jewel from him. However after a few moments the inability of Enma's fighting prowess showed itself and he left a few large openings through his clumsy hand-to-hand moves.

Kagome took advantage of one of these openings and jumped onto his left arm that was holding the jewel. With a quick swipe of her sword she cut halfway through his large wrist. With a roar of pain the king dropped the jewel. Smirking in triumph Kagome moved to get off of the kings arm but was snatched up but Enma's still functioning right hand. Held in the crushing grip it was all she could do to get one arm out and point a shaking hand at the falling jewel. A blast of power shot from her hand and hit the jewel.

The emerald shimmered from the expulsion of power but all the blast actually did was sent the jewel flying into the median some twenty meters away. The king laughed and his hand tightened, a cry of agony slipped past Kagome lips as her ribs squeezed. "Stupid girl!" Enma cried, "Your miko powers are on the same wavelength as mine, you can never break the jewel with something such as that."

Pain swarmed over Kagome. Her chest was on fire, and she felt her internal organs compressing inside her, there was a ringing in her ears over whelming all her thoughts, but one stray cry pierced the agony.

"I don't know what's happening here Renji, but I won't protect a king who tortures women. GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Then there was blessed relief. The pressure had stopped, and she lay limply in the king's hand. Then from the corner of her eye she saw a green pillar of light shooting into the sky, she raised her head up through the lingering pain and watched as the king's jewel cracked slowly but surely, a few moments passed and there was a large cracking noise and the emerald shattered. Looking down over the king's hand Kagome watched as the twenty-one warriors moved of their free will, smiling softly her strength gave out and her head fell against the king's hand, then there was a snarl of rage from the king, and she fell.

No, that was incorrect. She was released in the hope she would fall to her death. Pity, her arms and legs didn't seem to be responding to her commands and the world had taken on a dreamlike quality. She could see the ground now and it was rushing up to meet her, oh look, there was Inuyasha, he looked so upset! Kagome wondered what had happened to make him so mad. Inuyasha caught her in his arms and they landed on the ground. "Hey" he murmured his low voice rumbling the chest she was leaning on. "Kagome, you okay?"

The little miko smiled, and one hand came up to trace his fuzzy left ear with a trembling finger, "My breathing is a little off but nothings broken, so other than that and a few bruises, I'm better then I've been in been in five hundred years." The smile, on her face was soft and clear, contented and beautiful. Tears fell from her eyes and she her smile widened. "I'm happy, for the first time in five hundred years I am so absolutely happy."

There were two shunpou in front of her and Kagome looked up to see Kyoraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou. Looking between them her smiled widened, and she laid her head back against Inuyasha's chest. Shunsui's eyes flashed and Jushiro's brows narrowed. Inuyasha looked between them and then down at Kagome. His eyes weighed them and the power they were emitting, and for one long moment the eldest captains thought that he would spring away taking the little fukutaichou away from them forever. But the minute passed and Inuyasha gave a small snort, shifted and stood, he gently handed Kagome to Jushiro, who stood the closest to him.

He then turned to face the other Shard Hunters who were standing a little while away from the four. With one hand he ripped the cloak from his neck revealing a black shirt and pants, and a ratty sword strapped to his waist. He took a step forward, and then looked over his shoulder. "Keep her out of the fight." He rumbled. "Kagome'll try to be stupid and she'll just get'n the way." Then he smirked, his eyes flashing red. "And you'd better protect her. If Kagome gets hurt while you're with her there'll be hell to pay." With that parting sentence he turned back to the others and began to walk away.

"Wait!' Kagome cried, "Don't go Inuyasha!" she struggled against Jushiro who let her stand, but kept firm hands around her waist, holding her tightly against his chest. She looked at the others, "Sango! Miroku! Kouga! Sesshoumaru! Please, don't leave again! I… I… I can't… not again! Please, where are you _going_?"

Sango turned to Kagome, smiling gently "Were going to finish this Kagome, then we'll come back and the two of us can have a nice long soak in the hot springs, ok?"

Kagome sagged against Jushiro, relieved. She nodded, "Hurry, ok?" the elder taijya nodded and the group walked towards the king.

* * *

"SYAORAN!" confused, said brown haired boy turned to see the source of the exclamation and his eyes widened as he saw Sakura waving enthusiastically at him from the approaching Fai's arms. The mage was heading towards them with a bright smile on his face. Syaoran looked up at the usually stoic Kurogane roll his eyes and step forward, trying to hide his eagerness to see the missing half of their group. Tentatively, Syaoran followed his hands clenched into nervous fists.

Kurogane reached the other two first and placed one hand on Sakura's back and the other on Fai's shoulder. He spoke softly to them, his harsh voice cool and comforting. After he could dawdle no more Syaoran stepped up next to Fai, Kurogane, and Sakura. He glanced once more at the blood from the-love-of-his-life-and-death on his hands and steeled himself for the hurt looks that Sakura would give him. Therefore he was understandably surprised when Sakura threw herself out of Fai's arms and into his, wrapping her small arms around his neck and burying her face in the collar of his shirt. "I missed you so much, Syaoran!" she wailed her hands pulling herself closer to him.

Syaoran flinched and with trembling hands, he pushed her away from him. "No." he commanded softly, his hart breaking with every word he intoned. "Stay away from me Sakura; you might be in danger if King Enma gets a hold of me again. I already hurt you on–"

For a second time that day Syaoran was completely surprised when the next thing that he received from Sakura was a sharp slap across the face. "Repeat after me" she snarled, her eyes alight with annoyance.

"W-What?" Syaoran squawked one of his hands flying to his injured cheek, surprised at Sakura's intensity.

"Repeat after me" Sakura recurred, and waited for Syaoran's acceptance, it was given, tentatively with a slight nod from the taken-aback boy. "Not my fault."

Blinking, Syaoran tilted his head in confusion, "I can't say that, Saku – OW!" he jumped back his injured foot aching where Sakura had stomped on it.

"Say it Syaoran!" Sakura hissed, "It wasn't your fault, not really, you were simply a puppet in the hand of the king." Her hands came up to grip his shoulders, and she peered into Syaoran's eyes, her jade orbs making out all the self hatred the archeologist was swimming in. "Please Syaoran, please!"

Syaoran looked down at Sakura and sighed, he could never deny her anything that she wanted. "It's not my fault." He murmured, acquiescing to his princess's request. "I would not willingly harm you, I was forced too, and therefore it is not my fault." Sakura smiled brilliantly at him and once more threw her hands around his neck, and this time Syaoran hugged her back.

"She's changed," Kurogane remarked a few feet away from the reunion of his younger charges. He then turned to Fai, taking in the bucket hat, loose haori, and sword held in Fai's hand. "So have you, Fai." He completed, eyes fading in loneliness. "I guess you can't expect people to stay the same after more than a century apar –"

His sentence was interrupted by Fai abruptly sheathing his sword and throwing himself forward, much as Sakura has done, and wrapping his lean arms around Kurogane's waist with a loud cry of "I missed you too, Kuro-pin!"

There was a slight pause, then "Damn mage! Get the hell off of me!"

* * *

Kurama threw one last glance at the seething King, and seeing that the Shikon Hunters were approaching, he threw a shout at Komamura-taichou to withdraw. The four did, Team 7 to the left and Kurama himself to the right, and they watched with apprehension as the five legends stood in front of the king. With an unseen and unheard signal they _moved_ and the king roared in pain.

"Amazing, isn't it?" A cool voice sounded from behind him.

Turning, Kurama was met with the sight of his old nakama and tenant. His face splitting into a wide grin, he ran-walked towards them and eagerly received the one-armed hug that Yusuke offered. Turning from the embrace he threw a cheeky grin at the rest. "Yo."

Youko looked him up and down, "Tattoos." He muttered, golden eyes flashing with exasperated affection "You look like a thug, Suuichi."

Kurama sighed, "So? I can get away with more when I look like this." His head tilted, "Oh, it's not Suuichi anymore, and I guess I can't be Kurama either, so, call me Renji."

"Renji." Hiei muttered, slightly wide-eyed at the change in Renji's attitude and looks.

Smiling widely, mischief in his manner, Renji turned to his old friend, "Hey Hiei, good to see you. Yeah, it's Renji. Full name Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division –" he paused and rolled his eyes "– and member of the Fifteenth Division, I suppose. I follow Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou, and work with Ichigo."

"Never a leader, eh Kur…Renji?" Kuwabara snorted.

Renji threw an exasperated look at his tall nakama, "I missed you too, Kuwabara." Then he smiled and turned to the one member of the group that he had never actually spoken too. He held his and out to Kuronue and grinned, "Nice to meet you, Kuronue, I heard a lot about you from Youko."

The bat youkai nodded "I, too, have heard about you from Youko, especially about your strength of will."

They shook hands, "Nah," Renji snorted, "Most of that was his fault for being so demanding in the back of my head, I had to grow a backbone to tell him, 'no, I'm not going to feed my first grade teacher to a carnivorous plant just because she put us in a timeout.'"

A smile broke out on Kuronue's face and he released a low chuckle, "That sounds just like him –" he looked next to him where Youko stood, who leered back, shamelessly. "– He always had to be the one in charge."

Youko's grin widened, and he leaned over to whisper in Kuronue's ear, the bat squirmed and hissed something back, face coloring. Yusuke groaned, and Kuwabara looked away, fidgeting. Hiei just offered up an 'hn' at Youko's blatant perversion.

Rolling his eyes at the display, Renji turned when the sound of shunpou sounded behind him. Looking, he was met with the sight of an annoyed Kuchiki-taichou. The others, who stopped to see who had appeared, started to smirk when they noticed the newcomers' aggravated expression and Renji's apologetic stance.

"Abarai." Byakuya stated, his tone laced with irritation, "I would like to know just what exactly you think you are doing."

"Ah, taichou…. Erm." Renji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly trying to ignore the snickers from the peanut gallery. Finally he sighed and with a sigh he switched into '_Perfect Suuichi Mode_' "I was trying to ascertain the situation regarding the control of the kings pendant, including; lasting damage of the psyche, the difficulty in reestablishing control of ones own body, and the presence of memory loss." Almost automatically he tilted his head, widened his eyes and gave Kuchiki-taichou a soft smile, "I apologize if I disobeyed you. Forgive me?"

Byakuya flushed, for some reason, his eyes were drawn to that smile and… and… gah! He gave a jerky nod and turned to shunpou away, but a hand caught his shoulder, "Wait, Kuchiki-taichou, there are some people I'd like you to meet."

* * *

"Aren't you going to run back to Aizen, Gin?" The harsh accusation whipped across the solitary sand dune, occupied only by two former lovers. "The king is –" Rangiku turned around in the Kido created box that kept her from leaving to regard the progression of the fight, and seeing that the king was bleeding heavily from the wound inflicted upon him by the Jewel Hunters, "– on his last legs and will die soon. Nanao took care of you dream, eh? Stop playing, kill me and just **go**." Her hand pressed against her left shoulder, which was bleeding heavily after being pierced by Shinso. Turning further, then Rangiku's eyes fixed on three men standing on the battlefield below, "Luffy, Sanji, Zoro…" she trailed off, "Finish it or let me go Gin. You can't keep me here forever."

"You know, this isn't the fist time I betrayed my people, Rangiku." Gin remarked glancing down with dull eyes at the events. "I was a shinobi and I betrayed my village."

Rangiku snorted, and refused to look at him. "Why am I not surprised?"

Smiling cynically, Gin walked over to the Kido containment box and glanced down to where Rangiku was looking. "So, those three? They're your old nakama." Rangiku refused to answer. And Gin sighed, "You're lucky you know. You had friends in your lifetime, and you get them back now. The only person I got back was Orochimaru, and I don't know whether to be happy or sad that he's destroyed." At his sides his fists clenched and he turned his head away from the tenth division fukutaichou. "I know I made a mistake Ran-chan, **I know,** but I can't change things now. It's too late. Much, much too late."

Sighing bitterly, Rangiku finally made the decision. She then turned to face the former captain of third division "Gin…" she swallowed. "My name was Nami, and I was a member of the Straw-Hat Pirates." She smiled fondly at the memory "Yo, ho, haul together, and all that. I was 'Cat Burglar Nami' and I had a bounty of 16,000,000 Beli."

Gin sighed, "Why are you telling me this Ran-chan?" he looked back towards her with a sad smile on his face, "It has nothing to do with me."

"Shut up and listen, idiot." Rangiku snapped, and then sighed. "When I first joined the Straw-Hat Pirates the only reason I did so was to make money, I sailed with them for a while, before I abandoned and betrayed them. I stole the Going Merry and their treasure."

Gin's head snapped up and he focused on the face of his hilltop-companion. "…and?" he murmured, intrigued despite himself.

Rangiku's smile turned joyful. "I was forgiven. They hunted me down and demanded that I be their navigator, even though I had betrayed them, Luffy wouldn't accept anyone else." Her eyes softened "I forgive you, Gin." She held out her hand "It's nice to meet you; I'm Nami, Shinigami-Pirate extraordinaire."

Breath catching in his throat, Gin reached out a hand and negated the kido field. Taking Rangiku's smaller hand in his, he inclined his head. "Yakushi Kabuto, Shinigami-Shinobi" His face flushed, and he looked away "Your captains going to be looking for you." He muttered, "Go."

"Nah," Rangiku, replied shaking her head. "One of the espada injured him badly. He was brought to Unohana-taichou while we were fighting, didn't you see? He should still be unconscious."

Gin opened his mouth to reply but they were interrupted by a shout from the bottom of the sand dune and both shinigami looked down to see Rangiku's lifetime nakama quickly climbing the hill, two waving enthusiastically. Gin looked down at Rangiku once more, pulled her close and buried his head in the crook of her neck for a long moment. Then he pulled away, "Gotta be going now Ran-chan. Sayonara." He pulled up his power for a flash step and began to move when –.

"No!" Rangiku cried, her hands latching onto the back of his haori. "Don't go. Please." She then took a deep breath, a conspiratorial look on her face. "Gin, what do you know about ships?"

* * *

"1,500 yen on five minutes"

"Not betting, three"

"2,000 yen on two."

Sakura tilted her head, regarding the king once more, "No bet, but I agree with Naruto, two minutes. He's not going to last that much longer with _them_ on him, Ino-pig, no way is it gonna be five."

Shikamaru sighed, and scratched his head. Pity he couldn't just fall asleep right now, the battle was over, the king was going to die in either five, three, or two minutes, so why was he still even awake? "Mendoukusai" he muttered, continuing to watch out for any other threats that might hurt his nakama.

There was a laugh from behind him, "Still the responsible one, eh Shikamaru?"

The man in question turned to see Kakashi-taichou, Yamato-taichou, Jiraya-sama, the Godaime Kazekage, and Sai approaching, still wearing those odd cloaks. Giving a short bow he cleared his throat to get the attention of Ino, Naruto-sama, Sasuke, and Sakura. The four turned, and immediately smiles broke out on three faces, Sasuke just 'hn-ed' and looked away.

"Sensei! Sai! Taichou!" Sakura gave a shout and ran forward throwing her arms around Kakashi's middle; the elder nin smiled and returned the embrace. Sakura then turned and threw her arms around Sai's neck. Receiving an awkward embrace in return she let Sai go, and turned to the third missing member of team seven and for a third time, threw her arms around Yamato, who smiled and placed a hand on the top of her head. Then, turning to Garra and Jiraya she gave them each a bow and an overjoyed smile. The other members of Team Seven and Ino approached, happy to be back together once more.

Naruto smiled, waving so excitedly that his captain's haori rustled noisily. Glancing between his teachers and his friends he exhaled, trying to control the grin on his face. Finally succeeding, he looked up and simply smiled. "Okaeri." He spoke, deep and powerfully, as if commanding them to never leave again. Kakashi looked dumbfounded by the meaning behind the simple statement, while Sai and Yamato simply returned a "Tadaima." Gaara inclined his head, and a small smile spread across his lips.

Ino waved gleefully at the newcomers, and then glanced over her shoulder to see Zabuza-san where had gone. She gave a general sweep of the surrounding area for his chakra and found him talking with the eleventh division members as they dealt with a few SDF.

Sasuke trailed behind, then swallowed and looked up at Kakashi, his expression apprehensive of the reaction he would receive. The teacher sighed, and even through his ever-present mask his expression softened. Kakashi took a step forward a placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "The six of us are finally together again Sasuke. I am… happy that you are here."

Yamato took a step forward and inclined his head, "I am sure that the six of us will work well together, Sasuke."

Sai threw out one of his fake smiles and tilted his head to the left. "It is nice to meet you, Uchiha. Let us work together nicely."

At this last statement Naruto rolled his eyes and clasped the two dark-haired shinobi on the shoulders. "This is an order from the Rokudaime Hokage; No fighting."

The younger shinobi mouth twitched into an annoyed smile, "Like hell you were ever the Hokage, Naruto."

"Oy! What does that mean bastard? I was too the Hokage."

Clad only in black, a man stood, watching the King's demise at the hands of old legends. He sighed once, and ran his hand through his unruly black hair. Adjusting his cloak with one hand he moved it so it fell more naturally down his lanky, muscular frame. One hand came to rest comfortably on his sword hilt as he felt the presence of another soul approach him.

"It's very nostalgic to see you again, L." came the call from behind the detective.

L Lawliet did not turn as Yagami Light walked up to his side. He only inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"It's been a long time, since I killed you." Light spoke, also watching the fight against the king. "I have missed you. It was not as interesting to rebel against the shinigami as they were completely oblivious to my actions."

"Kira." Accused L, as slight amount of exasperated warmth in his tone.

Light smirked and inclined his head. "Yes, L?"

Now, L turned to face Light. His eyes were as baggy as ever and there was a slight hint of bitter amusement in them. Meeting the eyes of his onetime-friend he frowned. "Why are you here Light, I have nothing to do with your quest to rule the afterlife. Shouldn't you be taking advantage of this lull in activity to gather your forces?"

Shrugging, Light turned to see the king fall to his knees, his impact shaking the ground even where they stood. "I lied." He explained. "I wanted to go to the king's realm, but not to kill the king. I don't really care about that." He turned back to lock eyes with L. "I wanted the Tome of Spirits, I don't even know if it is real, but a master list of all souls and their current locations was what I wanted more than anything in the world."

The detective's head tilted to the left, "Why?" he questioned not understanding Lights goal. "It exists, I've seen it in the Gold Archives, but why would you want something like that, Light? Who would you care enough about to start a war to find?"

"**You**." Light replied, blatantly.

The detective flinched and reeled back at the force of the statement, "What!" he sputtered, "Why would you want to find me?"

"I was bored, I wanted to play chess and everyone else was easy to win against." Light shrugged. "I don't have a set with me now, but I really want to have a game with you soon."

"You were **bored**?" L repeated, "The last time you were bored you used the Death Note to murder criminals, now you start a **war**?"

Light nodded. "Yes. I figured that hiding my identity would only cause more problems and I wouldn't get a chance to get the Tome in all the chaos. Oh, I also didn't kill people this time I used the hogyoku to make hollows stronger."

Despite himself, L smirked at the statement, and then frowned at his own reaction. "And your minions, they would have expected you to take over the throne?"

"I would have, **after** I had found you, L." Light sighed then in a smaller voice, he continued, "Yes, I killed you, L. I had to win our ultimate game. But… but then, I… _I missed you_." His voice cracked, "Your stupid sweets, that damn typing at three a.m. when I'm trying to sleep, hell, even those annoying Kira percentages. Yes L, I killed you, but _you were_ _my friend_." He turned away from L, "Yes, I know you hate me for killing you, but back then winning the game was more important to me." His voice caught again, and in almost a whisper he finished. "I'm sorry, L." Light smiled bitterly, his hands tightening into fists. Turning he began to walk away when his forearm was caught by his companion.

"I won." L corrected.

Lights head tilted and he turned to face the detective, "What? _I killed you,_ **I won**."

L shook his head. "Near, Mello, and Matt killed you. You did not get to start your world empire, thus **I won** in the end."

"**L**" Light growled, "You were dead, after you died our game ended and a new one with _those three_ began."

L tilted his head to the side, "Rematch" he proposed, a bit of eagerness somewhat hidden in his eyes. "Not to the death this time though."

His eyes widening, Light smirked, "Come back to Hueco Mundo with me. I'll give you half my remaining forces."

L placed his thumb to his lips. "War games with hollows?" he chewed on the thumb, trying to make a decision. "Fine, but I don't want your forces; I want unlimited access to the hogyoku and a chance to make my own military."

Eager to get the one person that had been both his most mortal enemy, yet the person who had understood him the best back on his side, Light agreed. "Fine. But only six months, that's all the time that I had."

The two reached out and shook hands. The agreement was firm. Light smirked in anticipation, turning; he raised his power to roaring levels. All arrencar turned to face Aizen, who smiled at them with that bland fatherly beam and spoke, his reiatsu caring his voice to the ears of his followers. "Everyone lets go home. We have achieved all we can here." Looking at Halibel, Zommari, and Nnoitra, Light gave a 'come hither' motion with his hand. In a moment the three espada appeared before him. "Make sure they return." He ordered with a cursory glance over the battlefield. "No more fighting."

Halibel bowed her head, and then hesitated, "Milord, what of… Stark? What of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?"

Aizen turned and searched the battlefield for his errant subordinates. Stark and Ulquiorra were standing with Komamura, and by the way that they had denied him earlier, he doubted that they would be joining him anytime soon. Grimmjow, however, was bantering with that damned substitute and annoying Byakuya, who wanted nothing more that to continue the fight that the king and then Kurosaki had stopped. Light also doubted that Grimmjow would be accompanying him back to Las Noches, as he seemed to be quite at home with the fifteenth division. His mouth twisted in dislike but there was little he could do at the moment, so turning his attention back to Halibel, he snapped "Leave them! I have no use for their disloyalties." At her accommodating nod, Light swept into shunpou, headed for Las Noches followed closely by L.

Within 10 minutes, the field was empty of the loyal arrencar.

* * *

Kagome watched from Jushiro's arms as the king was finally brought down. Inuyasha let loose one more Wind Scar and jumped back, joining the other Jewel Hunters a safe distance away from the action. Sesshoumaru, alone, stood before the king and with one last haunting downswing of Bakusaiga the king gave a final cry and dissolved in a swirl of broken up sprit particles. The adrenaline that had been rushing through Kagome's body and the tension and fear that her friends would die again finally rushed out of her and Kagome slumped in the 13 division taichou's arms, letting Ukitake Jushiro support her. The Jewel Hunters slowly made their way over to the three shinigami and there was a rush of good feelings as Kagome pulled herself out of Jushiro's arms and began welcoming her long-lost friends.

After the cycle of greetings and introductions were over, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome; "Where is the Jewel?" his piercing eyes hovered over her exposed, _unadorned_ nape.

Kagome started, and then glanced over to where the center of the field was. "Kikyo has it." She murmured, her eyes landing on the older woman. "Do you want me to go get it?" she asked, turning back to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes." he replied, succinctly. "I also wish to speak to the other commanders of this military." Beginning to walk to the center of the field, he glanced over his shoulder, "Come, miko." He ordered.

Oblivious to Shunsui's annoyed gaze and Jushiro's disgruntled stare at the back of the taiyoukai's head, Kagome turned to follow the forever-lord of the west. "Of course, Sesshoumaru." Grinning at the hilarity of the situation, the other Jewel Hunters followed.

* * *

Hiyori watched with apprehension as the soul that had killed the king approached, followed closely by the Lady Miko, (she truly did deserve that title now, Hiyori thought.) She stood with the other vizard, a few fukutaichou and some others who, as if responding to an unheard signal, had converge on the center of the field near the vizard; Shinobi, Pirates, Tantei, and miscellaneous others. Even Gin stood a little further away, talking sedately with Zoro, as the shinigami, reacting to the retreat of Aizen and his forces prepared to leave the barren deserts of Hueco Mundo.

When the Jewel Hunters reached the groups, the shinigami captains broke away from the pack to join the growing number of captains who were having a meeting ten meters away. The taiyoukai regarded the beings standing there, and after a moment waved Kagome forward, who walked up to Lisa, who still stood next to Kensei. Carefully the older miko unclasped the Shikon-no-tama from around her neck and handed it to her reincarnation.

A little further away at the captain's whispered discussion, the twelve broke apart and Jushiro took the lead as they walked over to the group. "I've been promoted." He murmured, glancing to where the soutaichou's body was being attended to by his division. "I am now, by unanimous vote the new captain-commander of soul society. I have decided that all nakama, even arrencar, shall be welcomed into soul society, _if_ they can be vouched for by a shinigami of lieutenant level or higher, next –" Jushiro paused, then squared his shoulders and sheathed his swords, sealing them again. A ripple passed through the crowed as his example was followed by others, who shifted out of shikai mode and bankai mode (and a few shifts out of resurrection form.) "– next we –"

Suddenly there was a cry as Komamura shifted down from his bankai form. Glancing down at himself in amazement "Human, I'm… human" he murmured. Yachiru also gave a cry of pleasant surprise at the discovery that her age change was permanent.

"It was the kings doing." Youko explained, running a hand through his silver hair. "He couldn't get a hold of your souls, or deemed you too much trouble or unworthy to be in his army, and thus decided a shift in your nature would be enough to keep you suppressed." Talking and murmurs spread across the group as this point and that of the king's death were brought up again.

Suddenly a sharp increase of killer intent snapped across the group, who silenced and immediately reached for their swords. "Silence." Sesshoumaru growled. "Hold. Listen." He strode forward, into the middle of the group and all eyes followed him warily, "There are others" he murmured, "others still locked up in the king's dungeons." He paused, and then his voice lowered. "Rin." He hissed, his eyes briefly flaring red.

Hiyori started. Ever since the appearance of the 21 figures she had hoped that one of them would be Shinji's brother, yet at the unveiling, he hadn't appeared. Perhaps… sharing a glance with Shinji she noted the same hope in his eyes. Quickly, she turned to the taiyoukai, "I'll go to the king's realm!" she pronounced firmly. There was a sudden noise as others declared their intent to go rescue the king's prisoners.

"Silence!" Jushiro shouted, his harsh tone stopping the cacophony. He sighed, and then turned to Sesshoumaru, "Are there many others?" he asked wearily.

"Yes." Came the succinct reply.

Rubbing his temples, the soutaichou thought for a moment. "The vizard will go." He finally pronounced. "Vizard power had the greatest effect against the king's jewel. However, they will need a guide."

"We'll guide." Came the immediate answer. Yusuke approached, followed by the other Tantei walked forward to where the vizard were, throwing a cheeky grin at Hiyori. "We gotta get Keiko, Botan, Yukina Shizuru, and Grandma out anyway. Plus I gotta help Koenma get the throne under control."

"I, as well, would like to accompany them, Ukitake-soutaichou-sama." Renji added, walking up next to his old nakama. "I was a Tantei before I died, and I'd like to work with my old friends a little."

Jushiro nodded, "Fine," he accepted. "Byakuya, you will accompany them and lead the party." He added turning to the sixth division taichou who nodded, accepting the position. "Meanwhile the rest of our party will return to soul society. After rescuing the prisoners you will proceed immediately there where a meeting will be decided upon what to do regarding non-shinigami." He added, eyeing Gin, resolving to throw him in prison until everything could be figured out. "You will depart immediately."

The rescue group bowed, and immediately started across the sands of Hueco Mundo. Lisa glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha who inclined his head in greeting, then turned to Kensei and a genuine smile broke over her face as she eyed her sometimes-lover "Will you be looking for anyone, Kensei?" she asked, curious.

"Nope." The silver-headed vizard responded. "Yuuki and Kaname are still alive and happy together."

"Ah, what about you, Rose?" Lisa proposed to the vizard on her other side.

"Kyoko." He replied grimly, glancing down at the blood on his hand, and then his fists clenched in determination, his long blonde hair waving in the wind.

Further ahead, Hiyori and Shinji exchanged glances and their resolve rose again. "We'll find him this time, Ed." Hiyori murmured, her bright blue eyes shining in anticipation.

"Yeah, Winry. We will." Edward Elric responded. "Come on!" he shouted to the others, "They're waiting for us!"

Fin.

* * *

If you don't know who everyone is, a list can be found on my livejournal which shares the same username as this account. Thanks again for reading, Adayleia.


End file.
